Spannung, Spiel und keine Schokolade
by Huntershivers
Summary: Nein es geht nicht um ÜEier. Yugi bekommt ein Spiel in die Finger, daß er besser nie hätte finden sollen... Es ist vollbracht! die Story ist nun endlich COMPLETE!
1. Das Trommeln

Autor: öhm... das bin wohl ich

Disclaimer: erm... mir gehört weder Jumanji (ja ihr lest richtig) noch Yu-Gi-Oh!. Aber... wer will schon ein Spiel besitzen, daß Löwen und Affen ausspuckt? ;)

Warnung: Brauch ich das? Nun ja im Grunde is die Story general, aber ich garantiere für nix ;) Wers sucht, findet GANZ sicher einige mehr oder weniger deutliche Hints, aber ich hab mich ehrlich bemüht (große Augen mach)

Das Trommeln

Eine kleine Gruppe Schüler schlenderte lachend und mit neugierigen Blicken über den größten Flohmarkt des Jahres schlendernd. Bücher, Kleidung, alte Schallplatten, Bilder und jede Menge Spielzeug, Brettspiele, Konsolenspiele und Konsolen reihten sich kilometerweise aneinander.

Ebenso differenziert waren auch die Gesichter der Verkäufer, die hinter ihren Waren die vorbeiziehende Masse aufmerksam beäugte, um sofort anzuspringen, sollte sich eine Person aus der anonymen Menge als potentieller Kunde herausstellen.

Ein klein wenig peinlich berührt schaute Anzu Jonouchi dabei zu, wie er mit Honda in einer Kiste, vollgestopft mit Kleidern, herumgrub.

„Was sucht ihr denn da drin?" Etwas entnervt starrte sie die Kiste an, während Yugi etwas teilnahmslos neben ihr stand und nach Ryou Ausschau hielt, den sie bei irgendeiner Abbiegung verloren haben mussten.

„Ich frage mich, wo er langgegangen ist... Wir wollten hier doch gemeinsam stöbern..."

„Den finden wir schon wieder Yugi... HEY Anzu! Was hältst du hiervon?" Jonouchi hielt eine Art Ballerinakostüm in die Luft und stellte dabei sein dümmstes Grinsen zur Schau.

„Ja Anzu! Findest du nicht auch, daß das unserem Jo wunderbar steht?" Honda grinste ihn feixend an, während Anzu bei dem Gedanken lauthals loslachte.

Yugi hingegen schien die Albereien seiner Freunde nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben, denn er schien angespannt in die Geräuschkulisse hinter sich zu lauschen.

„Yugi? Erde an Yugi!" Jonouchi wedelte mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht seines Freundes hin und her, bis der nach diversen Augenblicken endlich reagierte.

„Ich dachte nur, ich hätte was gehört... Leute, lasst uns Ryou suchen. So langsam fang ich an, mir Sorgen zu machen."

„Meinst du nicht, er kann auf sich selber aufpassen? Schließlich wohnt er alleine und kommt auch so gut zurecht..." Man hörte deutlich heraus, daß es Jonouchi unangenehm war, nach den vergangenen Erlebnissen unbeschwert mit Ryou etwas zu unternehmen.

„Aber wir haben versprochen, gemeinsam hier herumzustöbern! Also ich gehe ihn jetzt suchen. Ihr könnt ja schon mal weitergehen!" Wütend funkelte Yugi seine Freunde an. Es störte ihn gewaltig, daß sie Ryou so abweisend gegenüber waren. Schließlich konnte er nichts für das Verhalten des Yamis. Es war einfach nicht fair!

„Hey, hey! Ist ja schon gut... Natürlich suchen wir ihn alle zusammen." Honda und Anzu nickten Jonouchi zustimmend zu.

„Dann lasst ihn uns schnell finden, damit wir noch viel Zeit zum Stöbern haben", forderte Anzu lächelnd auf und mit der Absprache – sich gleich per Handy bescheid zu geben wenn Ryou gefunden wurde (ich fand's schon immer komisch, daß keiner eins hat außer Kaiba ) – stoben die Freunde auseinander.

Eilig lief Yugi den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren, in der Hoffnung, daß Ryou einfach irgendwo hängen geblieben war und vertieft vor sich hinstöberte. Das hier war mit Abstand der größte Flohmarkt, auf dem er je gewesen war.

An einer Art Kreuzung blieb er schließlich stehen und sah sich ratlos um.

/Aibou? Was ist los?/ Yami stand wie gerufen neben ihm und sah ihn besorgt an. /Du wirkst unruhig.../

/Wir suchen Ryou... Er war plötzlich verschwunden und ist jetzt unauffindbar./ Yugi suchte noch immer höchst konzentriert die Menschenmenge um sich herum ab, in der Hoffnung, irgendwo weiße, verwuschelte Haare zu erspähen.

/Vermutlich hat ihn der Grabräuber wieder in Schwierigkeiten gebracht/, überlegte der Pharao laut.

/Ein Grund mehr, ihn schnell zu finden! Wer weiß schon was der Geist eines Grabräubers auf einem Flohmarkt für spannend hält.../ entgegnete Yugi, nun noch etwas mehr beunruhigt.

/Ist er das nicht da drüben, Aibou?/ Yami zeigte nach rechts, wo grade noch weiße Haare aufblitzten bevor sie endgültig in der Menschenmasse verschwanden.

/Das muß er sein... nichts wie hinterher!/ Mit diesen Worten schlängelte er sich weiter durch die in Zeitlupe fortschreitende Menschenmasse.

Nur wenige Meter weiter hatte Yugi aber wieder jegliche Spur von Ryou verloren. Dafür hörte er plötzlich ein leises Trommeln, daß sich heimlich aus den übrigen Umgebungsgeräuschen hervorhob und stetig lauter zu werden schien.

/Ob hier irgendwo Musiker sind? Das wäre vielleicht ein guter Platz, um dort einmal nachzusehen.../ überlegte Yugi „laut" in den geistigen Link mit Yami hinein.

/Nachschauen schadet nicht. Warum ist er eigentlich der einzige von euch, der keins von diesen tragbaren Telefonen hat? Dann könnten wir uns die Rennerei sparen.../

Yugi sah Yami fast schon belustigt an.

/Soweit ich weiß, bin ich von uns der einzige der grad „rennt"/ Ein freches Grinsen begleitete seine Aussage.

/Eins zu null für dich. Nun lass uns mal diese Trommler suchen... Das wird ja immer lauter./

Zustimmend nickend folgte Yugi dem anschwellenden Rhythmus, der anscheinend einer Art Buschtrommel entsprang. Allerdings kam er nicht von einer Gruppe Musiker, sondern von einem kleinen Stand, der in der Reihe der Aussteller etwas nach hinten versetzt war. In dem Moment, wo Yugi direkt vor ihm zu stehen kam, erstarb das Trommeln, als hätte es niemals existiert.

/Eigenartig.../ kommentierte Yami mit seinem typischsten „Hrm" – Ausdruck.

Sein Aibou hingegen zuckte nur mit den Schultern und steuerte auf den Besitzer des kleinen Standes zu.

„Entschuldigung, ich suche einen Freund von mir. Vielleicht haben sie ihn gesehen?"

„Ich sehe eine Menge Leute mein Junge", konterte der alte Mann hinter dem mit Spielen, Uhren, Schmuck und was nicht noch allem bepackten Tisch saß und an seiner Pfeife kaute, als hätte er den wahren Sinn dieser Erfindung niemals erklärt bekommen.

„Nun er ist relativ auffällig und vor wenigen Minuten hab ich ihn selbst noch hier langgehen sehen. Er trägt die gleiche Uniform wie ich, ist etwas größer und hat lange weiße Haare..." (Die Autorin verkneift es sich hier, ein ‚wer nicht?' dazwischen zu schreiben fg)

In diesem Moment setzte das Trommeln wieder ein und schien alles zu übertönen, was rund um Yugi herum Geräusche hervorbrachte und fast wie ein Zwang fokussierte sich sein Blick auf eine ziemlich große Holzschachtel, die in der oberen Mitte aufklappbar schien. Sie war reich verziert und sah alles in allem fast schon übertrieben afrikanisch und nach Safari aus.

„ Ach, dich interessiert „Jumanji"? Es ist wohl eins der spannendsten Spiele, das es auf diesem Erdball gibt."

Fast schon im Zwang nahm Yugi es von dem Stapel herunter und besah sich die Schachtel genauer. Die Schnitzereien zeigten eine Art Jäger, Elefanten, Nashörner und was sonst noch auf dem afrikanischen Kontinent herumlaufen mochte.

/Es hat eine seltsame Ausstrahlung... Leg es besser wieder zurück, Aibou/

Yamis Gesicht wirkte eindeutig besorgt, so daß Yugi zustimmend nickte.

„Oh, ich denke dieses Spiel ist perfekt für dich. Eine echte Herausforderung", hörten beide noch die Stimme des Händlers vor ihnen. Doch als sie aufsahen war dort nichts mehr.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" Yugi sah völlig perplex auf den Boden, wo sich eben noch der Stand mit tonnenweise Krimskrams befunden hatte.

Aber nun sah es so aus, als hätte sich dort nie etwas anderes befunden als eben der Bordstein und das Tor mit dem übergroßen Schild ‚Bitte Einfahrt freihalten'.

„Was kann nicht wahr sein, Yugi?" Mit einem spitzen Schrei fuhr eben dieser herum und sah direkt Ryous Gesicht, der ihn fragend ansah.

„Du hast mich erschreckt! Sag mal, wo bist du gewesen? Wir suchen dich alle!" In Yugis tadelndem Tonfall klang etwas Erleichterung mit, so daß Ryou ihn einfach nur angrinste.

„ Ich hab kurz nicht aufgepasst und schon wart ihr verschwunden. Aber wie du siehst lebe ich noch..." Und damit setzte er sein zuckersüßestes Lächeln auf, daß es in seinem Repertoire gab.

„Na ja, wenigstens hab ich dich gefunden... Aber was mache ich jetzt damit?" Fast schon verzweifelt sah Yugi auf die große Holzschachtel herab, die er noch immer in Händen hielt und die nun weder einen Besitzer noch einen Verkäufer mehr aufweisen konnte.

Keinen außer ihm selbst.

So... Dies ist nun das erste Kapitel der ersten FF die ich überhaupt öffentlich stelle nervös dreinschau Ich hoffe es ist für den Anfang spannend genug und nicht so schräg/öde , daß es eh keiner liest sweatdrop

Ich freu mich auf jeden Fall über konstruktive Kritik oder sonstiges

Selbst über Flames... dann kann ich etwas an den Heizkosten sparen fg


	2. Nur ein Spiel

So... Hier nun das zweite Kapitel. Ist hoffentlich spannender als das erste ;) Die Idee ist übrigens nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen, denn den sogenannten Plotbunny hat mir meine beste Freundin ins Ohr gesetzt, als Jumanji im Fernsehen lief -'

Ich wüsst wirklich gern, ob das überhaupt einer liest... also reviewt bitte ))

Also viel spaß

2. Nur ein Spiel

„ ‚_Jumanji. Ein Spiel für jeden der drauf sinnt, wie er seiner Welt entrinnt. Würfle um deine Figuren zu bewegen. Bei einem Pasch hast du noch einen Wurf. Der erste Spieler der am Ziel ist, gewinnt.'_ Das klingt doch gar nicht so schlecht, oder Yugi?" Ryou saß vor der aufgeklappten Holzkiste und beide starrten das darin befindliche Spielbrett an.

„Was kann ein Spielbrett allein schon anrichten?" Ryou grinste aufmunternd zu seinem Gegenüber hinüber.

Yugis Gesichtsausdruck zur Folge schwankte dieser gewaltig zwischen seiner eigenen Neugier und den unheimlichen Schwingungen die Yami empfangen hatte. Irgendwas war komisch an dem Spiel. Es gab nur zwei Würfel und 4 Spielfiguren, sowie die Wege zum Ziel und die große schwarze Glasscheibe in der Mitte, die wohl das Ziel darstellte.

Keine Karten für irgendwelche Aufgaben, keine Möglichkeiten, die Gegenspieler zu behindern oder sonst etwas, was das zum Ziel kommen erschweren hätte können. Und Yugi war furchtbar neugierig, wie so ein Spiel spannend werden sollte, wie der ‚Händler' behauptet hatte.

„... willst du?"

Verständnislos blinzelnd sah Yugi zu Ryou herüber, der ihn anscheinend grade zum zweiten Male angesprochen hatte.

„Was?"

Ryou grinste nur und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Welche von den Figuren willst du?"

„Zeig doch mal her", bat Yugi und Ryou griff alle 4 Figuren aus ihrer kleinen Schachtel am Rand des Deckels und hielt sie über das Spielfeld.

In dem Moment, in dem er die Hand öffnete, flohen die Figuren praktisch von der Handfläche weg und auf ihre Startpositionen.

„Was zum Henker ist das gewesen?" Yugi und Ryou sahen die Figuren maßlos entsetzt an.

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne!" Diese Stimme gehörte eindeutig zum Geist des Grabräubers. Und er klang äußerst angepisst.

Mit einem gedanklichen au weia' sah Yugi auf, sah jedoch noch immer Ryou vor sich – der mindestens genauso entsetzt dreinschaute. Dann drehten sich beide in die Richtung aus der Bakuras Stimme gekommen war ... und unterdrückten nur knapp einen Entsetzensschrei. Denn dort stand der Grabräuber aus Fleisch und Blut an Yugis Schreibtisch gelehnt und starrte beide an, als wolle er gleich ein Massaker anrichten.

„ In etwa so etwas hatte ich befürchtet. Anscheinend ist das eine ähnliche Magie wie die im Schattenreich. Das ist zumindest das einzige, was dieses ‚Ereignis' auch nur halbwegs erklärt", hörten die beiden praktisch-zu-Tode-erschreckten' Hikaris nun auch Yamis Stimme von der Zimmertür her.

„Also irgendwas ganz komisches passiert hier", kommentierte Ryou nur trocken, während Yugi noch immer fassungslos den Geist seines Puzzles anstarrte, der sich nun – anscheinend gewohnheitsgemäß – neben ihn setzte.

„Was ist, Aibou? Stimmt was nicht?"

Ohne auch nur einen Pieps zu sagen, kniff Yugi seinem Sitznachbarn in den Arm – und stieß sozusagen auf Fleisch und Blut. Ohne Yamis überraschten Aufschrei weiter zu registrieren, wanderte sein Blick zu Bakura hinüber.

„Fass mich an und es war das Letzte was du getan hast, Knirps!" funkelte der ihn an.

„Ha- hatte ich gar nicht vor", brachte Yugi schnell mit abwehrenden Händen hervor, bevor zwischen den beiden Yamis noch ein Streit ausbrach.

„Ich stör euch ja nur ungern, aber es sieht so aus als warte das Spiel darauf, daß wir anfangen", Ryou bedeutete Bakura sich auch zu setzen. Allerdings schien der davon nichts zu halten.

„Wer hat gesagt, daß ich mitspiele? Das ist doch albern! Würfelspielen mit dem Pharao... Soweit kommt's noch...", grummelte er vor sich hin und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Seufzend schüttelte Ryou den Kopf. Er verstand sich mit seinem Yami mittlerweile zwar besser als früher, was aber nicht hieß, daß es nun einfacher war mit ihm umzugehen. Schulterzuckend wandte er sich nun wieder dem Spiel zu.

„Na gut... Wer fängt an?"

Yugi zuckte mit den Schultern und griff praktisch automatisch nach den Würfeln.

„Bevor alle hier schreien. Ich hab das Spiel angeschleppt, dann fang ich auch an." Mit diesen Worten ließ er die Würfel in die linke Seite des Spielbrettes fallen. Die 5 und die 3 blieben liegen und praktisch sofort setzte sich die Figur rechts außen in Bewegung und zog 8 Felder vor. Kurz darauf erschien in dem schwarzen Glas in der Mitte ein unheimlich-grünlich schimmernder Text.

„_Ein kleiner Stich könnte dich jucken, bringt dich zum Niesen bringt dich zum Zucken"_, las Yugi laut vor.

„Oh, Würfelspiel mit Ratespielchen?", kommentierte Bakura amüsiert, spitzte jedoch kurz darauf die Ohren. „Komisches Summen..."

Der Rest tat es ihm gleich und nahm ebenso das eigenartige Summen wahr.

„Klingt wie Mücken..." überlegte Yami laut und im gleichen Moment polterte Yugis Zimmerschlüssel aus dem Schloss und kurz darauf folgte ihm etwas, daß mit viel Phantasie und Vergrößerungsglas eine Riesenmücke darstellen mochte. Sie schlug zwei drei mal mit den Flügeln und hob wieder vom Boden ab.

„Was um Himmels Willen...?" Ryou war in Rekordzeit auf den Beinen und konnte dem Riesenmoskito so grade noch ausweichen, als er Kurs auf sein ihm am nächsten liegendes Ziel nahm.

„Ich glaubs nicht! Das ist die Lösung zu dem Rätsel aus dem Spiel!" Yugi sah den Moskito fassungslos an, während der nun Kurs auf ihn nahm.

„Anscheinend hat das Spiel doch seinen Reiz", bemerkte Bakura belustigt, während er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken nach Yugis Atlas griff, der auf dem Schreibtisch lag, und dem Monstermoskito einen ordentlichen Schlag verpasste. Benommen trudelte das Rieseninsekt zu Boden und machte nur einen Wimpernschlag später Bekanntschaft mit dem vollen Gewicht des Wälzers.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen sah er zu den anderen Dreien hinüber.

„Ihr habt mich überzeugt. DAS Spiel wird interessant." Er untermalte seine Aussage noch mit einem dreckigen Lachen.

Yamis Gesichtsausdruck sprach da aber eine ganz andere Sprache.

„Ich denke nicht, daß wir weiterspielen sollten. Wer weiß, was als nächstes aus dem Spiel kommt?"

„Na hoffentlich eine größere Herausforderung als das Insekt", grinste Kura den Pharao frech an.

„Äähm..."

„War ja wieder klar, daß du deinen Spaß über die Sicherheit deines Hikaris stellst!"

„Leute?..."

„Und? Es ist grundsätzlich stinklangweilig hier! Und wenn dann doch mal was passiert, verdirbst du mir den Spaß, Pharao!"

„HEY!" brüllten sowohl Yugi als auch Ryou zwischen das Wortgefecht.

„Wir müssen weiterspielen", bemerkte Yugi trocken, als er endlich die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

„Wie kommst du darauf, Aibou? Das ist viel zu gefährlich!" Yamis Gesichtsausdruck schwebte irgendwo zwischen Fassungslosigkeit und Panik.

Statt einer Antwort griff Yugi einfach nur zum Spielbrett und begann DEN Text vorzulesen, der jetzt in der rechten Deckelhälfte stand und den bisher keiner von ihnen bemerkt hatte.

„_Abenteurer passt auf: Beginnt nicht, wenn ihr nicht vorhabt, zuende zu spielen. Die aufregenden Konsequenzen dieses Spiels werden verjagt, hast du das Ziel erreicht und Jumanji gesagt."_


	3. Platzwechsel

3. Platzwechsel

Mit einem breiten Grinsen rieb Bakura die Hände aneinander.

„Wir MÜSSEN also weiterspielen? Zu Schade, nicht wahr Pharao?"

„Du..." Nur mühsam behielt sich Yami unter Kontrolle, indem er seine Hand zur Faust ballte. Eigentlich war das die perfekte Gelegenheit, dem ehemaligen Grabräuber die „Meinung" zu sagen, ohne daß Ryou darunter mitzuleiden hätte. Aber diese Blöße würde er sich nicht geben.

Weiter grinsend schnappte Bakura sich die Würfel.

Mit einem „Na, dann will ich mal, nicht wahr?" ließ er sie über dem Spiel fallen und die nächste Figur machte sich auf ihren Weg Richtung Ziel...

„Normalerweise spielt man im Uhrzeigersinn", bemerkte Ryou trocken, lächelte jedoch entwaffnend als er dem bösen Blick seiner dunklen Hälfte begegnete.

„Mal sehen, was wir da nun haben." Bakura befand die spitze Bemerkung seines Hikaris für nicht würdig, darauf zu reagieren und beugte sich stattdessen über das Spielbrett.

„_Der Viertelmond lässt dich nicht ruhn, in deine Lagune treibt er den Monsun..._ Aha. Und jetzt?"

Wie als Antwort auf die Frage begann es draußen zu donnern, als wäre soeben das Ende der Welt angekündigt worden. Kurz darauf sahen die vier Spieler nur noch einen Vorhang aus Regen vor dem Fenster.

„Regen? Na das ist ja mal überwältigend..." Kuras Blick schwebte irgendwo zwischen gelangweilt und enttäuscht hin und her, was den Pharao spontan dazu brachte, selbstgefällig zu Grinsen. Ansonsten kam jedoch kein Pieps über seine Lippen.

/Yami? Du siehst aus, als würdest du dir ein Lachen verkneifen, stellte Yugi leicht belustigt fest.

/Ich verkneife es mir auch wirklich nur schwer, Aibou, kam die belustigte Antwort und Yugi schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf.

„Dann bin ich jetzt wohl dran..." Ryou sah leicht nervös drein, als er nach den Würfeln griff. Wer wusste schon, was als nächstes aus diesem verrückten Spiel kommen mochte.

/Nun trödel nicht rum, Ryou/ Der zurechtweisende Ton seines Yamis ließ ihn fast unmerklich zusammenzucken. Warum konnte er nicht einmal einfach nur still sein. Er verlangte ja nicht mal, daß er nett zu ihm war. Manchmal beneidete er Yugi wirklich um seinen Yami...

„Ähm... Ryou? Willst du heut noch würfeln?" Yugis Frage hatte Ryou völlig aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und er lächelte entschuldigend.

„Tschuldigung Leute... Ich war mit den Gedanken grade woanders..." Mit diesen Worten würfelte er und konzentrierte sich auf das nächste Rätsel.

„_Die Fänge sind scharf, ihr Hunger enorm, ergreift lieber die Flucht, sonst seid ihr verlorn." _

„Das klingt gar nicht gut..." Das Klirren eines Zahnputzbechers im angrenzenden Bad bestätigte Ryous Worte und ließ die Gruppe aufspringen und herumfahren.

„Aibou? Schnapp dir das Spiel! Und dann nichts wie raus hier!" Das Knurren, das zeitgleich im Bad widerhallte, reichte, um die kleine Gruppe unwiderruflich in Bewegung zu bringen.

Fahrig klappte Yugi die Kiste zusammen und folgte seiner dunklen Hälfte in Richtung Ausgang.

Mit einem Ruck riss Yami die Tür auf und schob Yugi vor sich her nach draußen, als die Badtür auch schon zu bersten begann.

Was auch immer da knurrte, es schien ein rechtes Kampfgewicht zu haben und keiner brannte auf eine Auseinandersetzung. Eilig startete nun auch der Rest in Richtung Zimmertür, als das Holz der Badtür endgültig nachgab und eine überdimensional große Löwin ins Zimmer purzelte. Aber nicht nur das, in der Dunkelheit dahinter glommen noch weitere Augenpaare.

„Na großartig..." Selbst Bakura war diese Herausforderung nun doch ein oder zwei Nummern zu groß!

„Los Ryou! Raus hier!" Als sein Hikari weiterhin starr vor Schreck neben ihm stand und keine Anstalten machte, sich zu rühren, packte er ihn wortlos am Kragen und schob ihn vor sich her. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Bakura, wie die Löwin sie beide fokussierte und mit einem tiefen Knurren zum Sprung ansetzte. Mit aller Kraft stieß er Ryou voran, der auch prompt vornüber direkt aus der Tür purzelte. Nur leider verlor Bakura selbst dadurch jegliche Antriebskraft und stand der Löwin jetzt mitten im Angriffsweg.

„Scheiße!" Konzentriert fixierte er die Löwin und warf sich im allerletzten Moment zurück, wodurch die Löwin mit voller Wucht über das Parkett schlidderte und mit einem lauten ‚Rumms!' direkt in das Fußende von Yugis Bett knallte.

„Bakura! Beweg dich!"

Yamis Ausruf riss den Grabräuber aus seiner Überraschung. Er hasste es wenn der Pharao Befehle gab, aber in dieser Situation hatte er durchaus recht, denn die Löwin schüttelte schon den Kopf und drehte sich wieder zu ihm herum. Mit einem Satz war er wieder auf den Beinen und hätte schwören können, in den Augen des Tieres Hass aufkeimen zu sehen. So schnell es ging trat Bakura die Flucht nach vorne - also durch die Tür – an. Die Klauen der Löwin verfehlte sein Hemd nur um Haaresbreite, als Yami die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss warf und sich gegen sie stemmte. Währenddessen versuchte Bakura schnell von Ryou runter zukommen, in den er bei seiner ‚Flucht' praktisch hineingerannt war.

Der Aufprall des Tieres, daß sich um seine Beute betrogen sah und ihr demnach auch durch die Tür folgen wollte, riss ihn dabei fast von den Füßen.

„HEH! Würde mir mal wer beim Schieben helfen?" Yugi mühte sich mit aller Kraft ab, den schweren Schrank rechts neben der Tür vor eben diese zu schieben, während die Attacken der Löwin auf die Tür dem Pharao langsam die Schweißperlen auf die Stirn trieb.

„Schneller Leute! Sie bricht sonst noch durch!"

Endlich gab der schwere Schrank den vereinten Kräften nach und „wechselte" seinen Platz bis direkt vor die Tür. Erschöpft sanken alle auf die Knie, um erst mal zu verschnaufen.

„Ist das Spiel jetzt riskant genug für dich, Bakura?" Yami stand die Anstrengung noch ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Vielleicht doch einen Tick zuviel", erwiderte dieser schwer atmend, ohne im geringsten auf den beißenden Unterton des Pharaos einzugehen. Ein weiteres Krachen gegen die Tür jagte alle vier wieder auf die Beine.

„Besser wir suchen uns einen anderen Platz zum Weiterspielen", beschloss Yugi bestimmt und griff nach der Holzschatulle, die er in der Flucht achtlos hatte auf den Flurboden fallen lassen.

„Du willst doch nicht ernsthaft weiterspielen?" Ryou sah seinen Freund entsetzt an. „Wer weiß, was als nächstes kommt?"

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln, legte Yami ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wir haben wohl keine Wahl mehr, Ryou. Wir stecken mitten in einem Spiel, daß es locker mit einem Schattenduell aufnimmt..."

„Sieht so aus... Ich wüsste zumindest nicht, wie ich Großvater erklären soll, daß jetzt ein Löwenrudel bei mir im Zimmer wohnt – oh... Und wir sollten uns beeilen, bevor er von seinem Besuch zurück kommt." Bei der letzten Erkenntnis wurde Yugi noch etwas blasser als zuvor. Auf die Herausforderung, den ganzen Schaden in seinem Zimmer zu erklären, konnte Yugi gut und gerne verzichten.

Ein plötzliches Summen ließ alle herumfahren. Von Moskitos war zwar noch nichts zu sehen, aber es konnte sich nur noch um Augenblicke handeln.

„Warum haben wir eigentlich so ein Pech heute?" knurrte Bakura vor sich hin und sah sich bereits nach etwas um, daß er als Fliegenklatsche missbrauchen konnte. Allerdings wurde er da auch schon von Ryou am Arm gepackt und die Treppen runtergezogen, gefolgt von Yugi und Yami. Gehetzt warfen sie die Tür zum Wohnzimmer hinter sich ins Schloss und vorsorglich verstopfte Ryou selbiges mit einem Taschentuch.

„Dann wollen wir mal weitermachen. Um so schneller haben wirs hinter uns..." seufzte Yugi vor sich hin, während er das Spiel wieder aufklappte.

„Sagt mal, weiß jemand wie lange ein Monsun anhält?" Yami stand am Fenster und sah recht geschockt hinaus. Draußen blitzte und donnerte es noch immer gefährlich und so wies aussah stand bereits halb Domino City unter Wasser.

/Yami? Du bist dran…/ Der Angesprochene nickte seufzend und begann nun mit seinem Zug.

Sein Wurf zeigte insgesamt 11 Augen und während seine Spielfigur vorrückte, legte sich eine unruhige Spannung über die kleine Gruppe. Während alle den Kopf über das Brett hielten, schaute Bakura sich schon mal nach einer passenden Waffe um. Fast schon quälend langsam erschienen die Buchstaben des neuen Rätsels in dem schwarzen Glas vor ihnen. Kaum einer von ihnen wagte es überhaupt zu atmen und jeder konzentrierte sich voll darauf, den Sinn des gleich erscheinenden Rätsels zu erkennen, bevor ihnen die neue Gefahr gegenüber stand.

„_Es gibt eine Lektion, die sollst du verstehen. Du musst manchmal einen Schritt rückwärts gehen._"

„HÄ?" alle drei sahen Yami irritiert an. Keiner verstand so recht, was das nun bedeutete, bis sich Yamis Figur einen Schritt nach hinten bewegte und dort zum stehen kam.

„Soll das heißen, das war alles?" Bakuras Gesicht war ein Anblick für die Götter. Nach den Löwen die durch Ryous Zug erschienen waren, hatte er eine mittelschwere Katastrophe erwartet und sah sich nun einem simplen Spielzug wie „einmal aussetzen" gegenüber. Erst als sogar der Pharao leise zu kichern begann, fiel ihm auf, daß er wohl einen äußerst lustigen Gesichtsausdruck zustande gebracht hatte.

„Ach haltet die Klappe!" verärgert drehte er den Kopf zur Seite um den Hauch Schamesröte zu verbergen, der sich um die Nase herum auszubreiten begann.

‚Wie niedlich' war das erste was Ryou dazu einfiel und kurz darauf trieb die Überraschung über diesen Gedanken ebenfalls die Röte auf die Wangen.

„Ähm... Yugi, dann bist du wieder dran, schätze ich." Dieser Gedankenblitz war Ryou mehr als peinlich und er hatte vor, ihn schnellstens wieder zu verdrängen. Und wenn's auch mit anderen Ungeheuern aus dem Dschungel war.

„Na gut..." Yugi griff nach den Würfeln und sah sie kritisch an. Dieses Spiel war ihm mehr als unheimlich. Auch wenn er bisher so selbstsicher gewesen war, keimten doch auch bei ihm die Zweifel, ob man das Spiel nicht einfach in kleine Stücke teilen und verbrennen sollte. Schließlich konnte man diese Tiere ja auch vom Zoo fangen lassen. Das wäre sicher eine Attraktion für Zoo und sämtliche Zeitungen in ganz Japan.

Als er die Figuren musterte, schätzte er, daß sie noch einige Raubtiere und sonstige Katastrophen vor sich hatten, die noch einigen Schaden anrichten würden...

„Anscheinend kriegt da der nächste Hikari das Muffensausen, wie?" Bakura grinste verächtlich. Anscheinend war er jetzt wieder in seinem Element und achtete natürlich nicht darauf, ob er damit übers Ziel hinaus schoss. Yugi glaubte nicht mal, daß der ehemalige Grabräuber so ein furchtbarer Bösewicht war. Sonst müsste er es ja mit seiner großen Klappe nicht immer wieder so überdeutlich beweisen. Nur Ryou tat ihm leid dabei, denn er war sich gar nicht so sicher, daß sein Freund den Geist des Millenniumsringes schon durchschaut hatte.

/Aibou? Was ist/ Yamis telepathische Frage riss Yugi aus seinen Überlegungen.

/Nichtsnichts/ kam die Antwort etwas zu schnell, was Yami dazu veranlasste, Yugi noch etwas länger genau anzustarren.

/Ich war nur grad mit den Gedanken woanders. Keine Sorge./ Ein zuversichtliches Grinsen machte sich auf Yugis Gesicht breit. ‚Solang Yami da ist, kann ich alles schaffen' dachte er zuversichtlich, als er wieder auf die Würfel starrte. ‚Dieses Spiel kriegt uns nicht klein.'

Mit diesem Gedanken im Hinterkopf ließ er die Würfel in die linke Deckelhälfte gleiten und beobachtete die Figur beim Vorrücken.

„_Der Würfel muß 5 oder 8 ergeben, sonst musst du ewig im Dschungel leben."_

„Was soll das nun wieder heißen?" Bakuras Ungeduld spiegelte sich mittlerweile offen auf seinem Gesicht und auch der Rest konnte sich keinen Reim auf das Rätsel machen.

„O-oh..." Yugi sah auf seine Finger, die langsam durchsichtig wurden und sich wie in einem schlechten Zeichentrick lang zogen... in Richtung der schwarzen Scheibe die noch immer die grünen Buchstaben herausleuchtete.

„Leute! Helft mir!"

„Oh verdammt! Aibou!" Yami griff nach Yugis Arm, doch der Griff ging praktisch ins Leere ohne den geringsten Widerstand zu spüren.

Das letzte, was der Pharao von seinem Hikari hörte, war, wie er in Panik nach ihm schrie, bis schließlich nichts als Stille den Raum erfüllte.

So! Kapitel 3 ist oben... das vierte ist schon fertig aber ich quäl euch noch etwas... bis ich das 5. kapitel endlich fertig habe seuftz Arbeit stresst zur Zeit etwas /

Luinaldawen: Sorry, wenn du die gleichen Aufgaben als langweilig empfinden solltest, aber ich habe mir ECHT lange den Kopf zerbrochen was aus dem Dschungel NICHT in Jumanji vorkam... und mir ist nix eingefallen. Aber ich verwende nicht exakt aus dem Film und versiere mich eher auf Sachen, die im Film nicht so sehr zu tragen kamen. Ich hoffe die Story wird dich deswegen nicht enttäuschen. nach meiner kritischen Korrekturleserin sind die bisherigen Kapitel gut ;)

vielen dank auch an hikari no tenshi für die aufmunternden Worte ;)

an alle anderen schreibt mir fg


	4. Trennung

Trennung

„Yaaaaamiiii!"

Mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen starrte Yami auf die schwarze Glasscheibe wo soeben der letzte ‚Rest' seines Hikaris verschwand. Das Entsetzen wurde schlagartig von einem stechenden Schmerz abgelöst, der durch Mark und Bein ging. Keuchend griff Yami sich an die Brust. Es war ein Gefühl, als wenn ihm jemand das Herz bei lebendigem Leibe herausreißen würde.

Danach war nur Leere. Er war ganz allein. Wie damals, bevor Yugi das Puzzle vollendete und damit seinen Geist befreite.

/Aibou? Aibou/ Verzweifelt rief Yami nach seinem Hikari, doch es gab keinerlei Resonanz. Er war einfach weg.

„YUGI!"

Wie in Raserei griff der Pharao nach dem Spiel und schüttelte es über Kopf, als könnte er es dadurch davon überzeugen, seinen Partner wieder frei zu lassen. Die beiden Würfel (ja NUR die Würfel!) fielen zu Boden und rollten in Ryous Richtung.

„HEY!" Bakura griff instinktiv nach dem Brettspiel und entriss es seinem Gegenüber wieder.

„So wird das eh nichts!" Der Blick, den er dafür erntete war so voll Verzweiflung, Wut und ungezügeltem Zorn, daß der Grabräuber lieber ein paar Schritte zurück trat.

Ryou griff nach den Würfeln, drückte sie Bakura in die Hand und trat dann zu Yami hinüber, der mittlerweile nur noch den Kopf hängen ließ. Aufmunternd legte er ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Kopf hoch, Yami. Sobald wir eine 5 oder 8 gewürfelt haben, ist er doch wieder da..."

Die einzige Antwort, die Ryou erhielt, war ein schwer kontrolliertes Atmen.

‚Er beherrscht sich gut... Aber ich merke trotzdem wie elend er sich fühlt.' Mit diesen Gedanken nahm er Yami spontan kurz in den Arm und drückte ihn fest. Der überraschte Blick den er vom Pharao erntete, bewies ihm, daß er jetzt seine volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

„Wir spielen jetzt so schnell es geht weiter, damit wir Yugi da gleich wieder rausgeholt haben, okay?"

Yami nickte matt und gemeinsam setzten sich die drei wieder um das Spielbrett.

„Dann bin ich jetzt wohl wieder dran..." Bakura hatte die Würfel eh noch in der Hand und ließ sie energisch in die Holzkiste fliegen. ‚So wenig ich den Pharao mag... ich kann seine Reaktion verstehen. Bei mir hätte das Brettspiel nicht überlebt...' Der Gedanke wurde unterbrochen, als die Würfel zu liegen kamen und ihn eine 2 und eine 4 höhnisch angrinsten.

„Hrn", war alles was er dazu sagte. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, zu überlegen, welchen Albtraum sich das Spiel jetzt ausgedacht hatte. Anscheinend zielte dieses Spiel speziell auf ihre Hikaris, da sowohl er als auch Yami absolute Billigrätsel ohne wirkliche Gefahren gewürfelt hatten, während die Ergebnisse ihrer Hikaris durchaus in die Kategorie lebensgefährlich fielen.

„_Pass auf du verlierst deinen festen Stand. Der Boden fließt schneller noch als Sand."_

Instinktiv schob Bakura das Spiel von sich weg, bevor sich der blaue Teppich in eine Art kobaltfarbenen Treibsand verwandelte und langsam aber sicher den Grabräuber zu schlucken versuchte.

„VERDAMMT!" Verzweifelt versuchte er freizukommen, sackte dabei aber nur noch viel schneller in die Tiefen des Treibsandes.

„Nicht bewegen Bakura! Ich finde was, um dich rauszuziehen!" Mit diesen Worten sprang Yami auf und begann die Schubladen zu durchwühlen, während Ryou sich flach an den Rand der ‚Sandgrube' heranschob und seine dunkle Hälfte beim Arm packte.

„Halt einfach still", antwortete er möglichst ruhig lächelnd auf die unausgesprochene Frage die sich in Bakuras Augen widerspiegelten. Auch wenn der ehemalige Grabräuber immer grob, fies und bisweilen auch grausam zu ihm war. Er war der einzige, der wirklich immer da gewesen war, seit er den Millenniumsring trug. Darum würde er ihn jetzt nicht im Stich lassen. Außerdem schuldete er ihm noch was wegen der Sache mit den Löwen.

„Du hast wesentlich mehr Mumm als ich gedacht hätte", grinste Bakura ihn frech an, wobei der Blick in seinen Augen die Ironie in seinem Kommentar Lügen strafte.

„Halt einfach die Klappe und lass dich retten", kam die schlagfertige Antwort seines Hikaris.

In diesem Moment schien eine Art Sog einzusetzen, die Bakura unterhalb des Sandes zog und ein gutes Stück von Ryou gleich mit sich zog.

Ein lautes Zirpen neben seinem Ohr ließ Yugi die Augen öffnen. Zunächst sah er nichts, hörte stattdessen aber von allen Seiten Geräusche von Tieren und Insekten, sowie eine Art Tropfen, daß er nicht zuordnen konnte. Ein plötzlicher Blitz gefolgt von einem Donnern sorgte dafür, daß er mit einem spitzen Schrei auffuhr. Anscheinend hatte der Blitz dafür gesorgt, daß sich seine Augen neu ‚einstellen' konnten, oder so langsam gewöhnte er sich an die Dunkelheit, denn langsam erkannte er Details, die ihm sagten, daß er irgendwo zwischen einer großen Menge Bäume, Blätter und Erde saß. Die nächste Blitz- und Donneraktion machte ihm noch etwas weiteres klar. Nämlich, daß der Monsun den Bakura erwürfelt hatte, anscheinend auch hier anwesend war.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend griff er nach dem Millenniumspuzzle, daß um seinen Hals hing und tastete es nervös ab. Erleichtert aufatmend stellte er fest, daß anscheinend nichts fehlte. Trotzdem konnte er Yami nicht spüren. Nicht einmal einen Hauch seiner Präsenz war zu finden.

Das Seufzen, das Yugi ausstieß, klang äußerst gequält.

„Ich und meine große Klappe... Als könnte das Spiel Gedanken lesen, hat es grade das getan, wovor ich am meisten Angst hatte... Hoffentlich holen die Drei mich hier schnell raus..." seufzte er ins Halbdunkel der Umgebung und erntete ein paar zeternde Stimmen von Vögeln, die er anscheinend durch sein Selbstgespräch aufgeschreckt hatte.

Mittlerweile hatte ihn der Regen schon bis auf die Knochen durchnässt und er kauerte sich in eine Art Höhle. Ein vom Blitz gespaltener Baum, der durch seine schräge Lage genügend Schutz bildete. Dort grübelte Yugi lange vor sich hin und versuchte immer wieder verzweifelt, Yami durch den Link zu erreichen.

Aber da war nichts.

Nur eine große schmerzhafte Leere, die mehr schmerzte als alles andere, was er bisher erlebt hatte. Außer vielleicht das Schattenduell gegen Marik beim Battle City Turnier. Aber dieser Schmerz saß in seiner Seele, als fehlte ein wichtiger Teil von ihm. Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg und verschmolz auf halben Weg mit dem Wasser vom Regen, der von den Haaren herabtropfte.

Das monotone Tropfen auf die großen, grünen Blätter der Pflanzen um ihn herum lullte ihn bald ein, so daß er fast schon wie im Schlaf mit fast ganz geschlossenen Augen auf seine Zehenspitzen starrte. Langsam wurden seine Füße kalt und das ärmellose Shirt, das er trug, wärmte auch nicht unbedingt sonderlich. Wer hätte auch ahnen können, daß es ihn in der nächsten halben Stunde durch ein verdammtes Spiel in einen Dschungel mit Regenzeit verschlagen würde.

Ein ganz leises Knurren ließ ihn schließlich erschrocken hochfahren. Irgendetwas war dort in den Schatten und starrte ihn an. Und nach dem Knurren zu urteilen war es definitiv irgendetwas raubtierartiges.

In Yugis Kopf begann es zu arbeiten. Ob er dem Tier entkommen konnte in diesem wirren Dschungel? Oder hatte er vielleicht eine Chance wenn er sich zumindest so wehren konnte, daß das Tier ihn als zu stark für eine Beute einstufen würde? Es war zumindest einen Versuch wert, denn auf einen Baum klettern konnte er sicherlich vergessen. Schließlich kletterten auch einige der größeren Katzenvertreter verdammt gut auf Bäumen herum!

Langsam tastete er um sich herum, bis er in einem neuen Blitz einen glitschig glänzenden langen Gegenstand erkannte und danach griff. Der Ast fühlte sich relativ stabil an und Yugi hoffte inbrünstig, daß er solange halten möge, bis das Tier aufgab.

Zittrig versuchte er, auf dem Boden festen Stand zu kriegen, damit er mit genug Schwung ausholen konnte. Vermutlich würde der erste Schlag entscheidend sein!

Langsam schlich das Tier aus den Schatten auf ihn zu. Es war noch dunkler als seine Umgebung und mochte ihm vielleicht maximal bis zur Hüfte gehen. Soweit Yugi das beurteilen konnte, war es wohl ein Panther und er atmete erleichtert auf, daß er nicht die Flucht in den Bäumen gesucht hatte. Denn sein Verfolger wäre garantiert ein besserer Kletterer als er selbst gewesen. Entschlossen griff er den Ast fester.

„Na komm doch her! Ich wird kein leichtes Abendessen!"

Mit einem Fauchen setzte der Panther zum Sprung an und kassierte einen direkten Schlag gegen den Kopf, als Yugi mehr intuitiv als alles andere das tote Stück Baum mit aller Kraft auf seinen Angreifer heruntersausen ließ.

Die Reaktion des Panthers war eine Art gequältes Quieken und eine Fluchtreaktion. Doch so leicht gab das Tier nicht auf. Nach einigen Metern schlich es wieder heran und schien ihn jetzt genauestens zu beobachten. Wieder näherte es sich und ein weiteres Mal ließ Yugi den Ast heruntersausen. Doch dieses Mal wich der Panther aus und kam nun seinerseits zum Zuge.

Die Klaue verfehlte Yugi zwar mehr als sie traf, aber die Krallen selbst rissen sowohl Stoff als auch Haut auf ihrem Weg über den Körper auf und schleuderten ihr Opfer durch die Wucht nach hinten.

Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei stürzte Yugi zu Boden und presste die Hand gegen die blutenden Wunden, die die Krallen quer über Bauch und Oberkörper gerissen hatten.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er die Raubkatze an, die nun gemächlich auf ihn zukam. Sie war sich ihrer Beute sicher. Was sollte er auch jetzt noch ausrichten können, wo ihn Angst, Panik und Schmerzen an den Boden gefesselt hielten. Seufzend legte er den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen.

/Tut mir Leid, Yami. Wie's aussieht, habe ich das Spiel verloren.../

ich weiß... ihr werdet mich für das Ende umbringen... Aber dann kann ich nicht weiterschreiben ;)

Also bitte RR ich freu mich immer wieder sehr


	5. Trümmer

5. Kapitel

Ein Aufschrei, der nach wenigen Augenblicken erstickt wurde, lies Yami mit geweiteten Augen herumfahren. So sah er grade noch wie der letzte Rest von Ryous Haaren in dem blauen Treibsand verschwand, der noch vor wenigen Augenblicken der Teppich des Wohnzimmers gewesen war. Mit einem großen Satz war er am anderen Ende des Zimmers und packte Ryou bei den Fesseln.

„Keine Chance sich zu drücken ihr Zwei... ihr kommt da wieder raus!" Mit aller Kraft stemmte er sich gegen den Boden und verlagerte sein Gewicht nach hinten. Fast schon zu langsam kam nach und nach ein Stück von Ryous Körper wieder zum Vorschein.

„Kann ja wohl nicht angehen! Wer hätte gedacht, daß die beiden halben Hemden so schwer sind?" Fluchend verlor der Pharao auf dem glatten Teppich den Halt und landete unsanft selbst auf dem Boden. Hastig befreite er sich von den Socken, um mehr Haftung zu bekommen und startete einen zweiten Versuch, Ryou und Bakura aus dem Treibsand zu ziehen. Krampfhaft biss er die Zähne zusammen und schloss die Augen. Mit einem letzten kräftigen Ruck und einem äußerst frustrierten Schrei legte er sein letztes bisschen Kraft in den Kampf gegen den Treibsand und hörte schließlich erleichtert sowohl Bakuras als auch Ryous Husten.

In dem Moment wo beide komplett aus dem Sand heraus waren, verschwand die Falle' des Spieles als hätte es sie nie gegeben.

Schwer atmend kam Yami wieder auf die Füße und gesellte sich zu seinen Leidensgenossen, die noch immer nach Luft rangen. Ryou musste es irgendwie geschafft haben, innerhalb des Sandes seine Arme um Bakuras Oberkörper zu schlingen. Und so lagen sie auch noch immer da und japsten nach Luft.

„Seid ihr in Ordnung?" Yami sah besorgt zu beiden herab. Zwinkernd den Rest des Sandes aus dem Gesicht schüttelnd sah der ehemalige Grabräuber zu ihm hoch.

„Pharao... Ich hasse den Sand..." grummelte er atemlos vor sich hin. Ryou lockerte den Griff um Kura und sah seine dunkle Hälfte verständnislos an, während Yami spontan in ein allem Anschein nach äußerst befreiendes Lachen verfiel, daß er erst beendete, als Bakura schon knurrend vor ihm stand – nachdem er sich aus Ryous Klammergriff befreit hatte - und ihm ein: „Was ist daran so lustig?" entgegen warf.

Yami holte einige Male tief Luft, bevor er seinem früheren Gegner eine Antwort gab.

„Und das sagt ein Kind der Wüste! Tut mir Leid, aber das aus deinem Mund zu hören... köstlich", schniefend wischte Yami sich eine Lachträne aus dem Gesicht, bevor sein Blick wieder auf das Spielbrett viel. Ein dunkler Schatten flog über seine Züge und er wurde wieder Todernst.

„So, genug Ablenkung... wir müssen schnell weitermachen und Yugi befreien..." Mit entschlossener Miene ging er zu dem Kasten herüber und schob ihn wieder in die Mitte des Zimmers, bevor er sich davor setzte.

„Kommt ihr?" Yami sah beide finster an.

Bakura warf seinem Hikari einen besorgten Blick zu, doch der grinste ihn nur an, während er sich den letzten Rest blauen Sandes aus den Haaren schüttelte.

„Worauf warten wir noch? Retten wir Yugi." Ryous Zuversicht schien Bakura nicht zu überzeugen, doch als der einfach an ihm vorüber ging und energisch nach den Würfeln griff, zuckte der Grabräuber nur mit den Schultern und setzte sich ebenfalls vor das Spiel.

Völlig kommentarlos tat Ryou seinen Zug. Die Würfel zeigten die Gesamtaugenzahl von 9. Mit versteinerter Miene beugte er sich über das Spielfeld, um die schummerigen, grünen Buchstaben zu entziffern.

„_Es ist kein Donner, lass dich nicht narren. Es wäre fatal, hier zu verharren."_

Bakura seufzte tief.

„Und was beschert uns dieses Rätsel?"

Ryou zuckte die Schultern und sah seine dunkle Hälfte mit seinen großen Rehaugen an.

„Vielleicht ein Erdbeben?"

„ERDBEBEN?" Im gleichen Moment, wie beide Millenniumsgeister das Wort wiederholten, begann das Haus leicht zu zittern.

„Egal was es ist... wir müssen hier schnellstens raus! Los Leute!" Yami packte das Spiel zusammen und die drei hechteten in Rekordzeit die Treppe herunter und griffen im Lauf Schuhe und Jacken. Ein lautes Krachen kurz unter ihren Füßen ließ sie schlagartig still stehen.

„Was zum Henker..." fluchte Bakura ungehalten, als auch schon etwas Graues direkt am Ende der Treppe ungefähr die erste Hälfte des dort gelegenen Spieleladens gnadenlos niederwalzte. Ein ohrenbetäubender Krach aus trompeten, röhren und sonstigen tierischen Geräuschen erklang und alle drei sahen fassungslos zu, wie Elefanten, Giraffen, Nashörner, diverse Vögel und eine Masse Affen, Warzenschweine und andere Steppenbewohner scheinbar systematisch das Haus einrannten. Oder besser gesagt aus dem Haus herausrannten!

Alle Drei sahen fassungslos auf die Überreste des Spieleladens, als es plötzlich unter ihnen gefährlich zu knarren begann.

„Oh nein... nicht das auch noch", murmelte Ryou leise und schloss die Augen, während die Treppe langsam unter ihrem Gewicht nachzugeben begann. In einem letzten Aufbäumen krachte die Treppe schließlich ein und die Gruppe landete unsanft etwa einen Meter tiefer auf ihren Rücken, was ihnen gnadenlos die Luft aus den Lungen trieb.

Im gleichen Moment hörten sie erneut Tiergeräusche... Und zwar diesmal die von einigen Affen, die aus der Richtung der Stampede zurück kamen!

Mit einem schmerzhaften Stöhnen lehnte Yami sich auf seine Unterarme und suchte die Umgebung praktisch sofort nach dem Spiel ab, das er im Sturz hatte fallen lassen.

Es grinste ihn einige Meter entfernt mit seinem weißen Schriftzug praktisch frech an. Und dieses Grinsen schien noch breiter zu werden, als einer der rot befellten Affen nach dem Kasten griff und es mit einer Art Siegesgeschrei in die Höhe hievte.

„NEIN! Verschwinde!" Anstatt auch nur mit dem Gedanken zu spielen, auf den Pharao zu hören, schien der Affe frech zu grinsen und ihm die Zunge rauszustrecken! Dann trat der Affe die Flucht nach vorne an... Allerdings in Richtung des ehemaligen Ausganges des Spieleladens!

Fluchend kam Yami auf die Beine und so langsam ließ der Schmerz nach, der ihn daran hinderte wieder richtig Luft zu holen.

„Na... er hat deinem Befehl doch gehorcht Pharao...", kommentierte Bakura mit einem hämischen Grinsen, das allerdings durch die Schmerzen beim Atmen etwas verzerrt wurde.

„Halt die Klappe, Grabräuber... Diese kleine Kröte entkommt mir nicht!"

Bei dem Anblick, den Yami jetzt darbot, wurde Ryou kreidebleich... ebenso wie seine dunkle Hälfte. Es war als würde Yami in eine Art Raserei verfallen, als würde eine wabernde Aura aus Wut, Zorn und Hass ihn umschließen. Oder als würden sie sich auf ihn konzentrieren.

Er trat zwei Schritte vor und streckte einfach nur den Arm aus.

„_Schicksalsstrafe!_" Das Dunkel um den Pharao herum schien sich um seine Faust zu ballen und kurz darauf den Affen zu umschließen, der sofort wie erstarrt stehen blieb. Der Rest der Tiere begann lauthals loszukreischen und stob in alle vier Himmelsrichtungen auseinander.

Gemäßigten Schrittes ging Yami auf das erstarrte Tier zu und nahm das Spiel wieder an sich.

„KEINER stellt sich zwischen mich und meinen Hikari", grollte seine Stimme verzerrt in Richtung des Affen und im gleichen Moment zerstob er praktisch ins Nichts.

„Er macht mir Angst", flüsterte Ryou Bakura zu und trat einen Schritt hinter seine dunkle Hälfte.

„Nicht nur dir, Hikari..." Er klopfte Ryou aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „ Der braucht nur einen Schlag in den Nacken, um wieder zu sich zu kommen." Grinste er fast schon zu typisch, als das es überzeugend gewesen wäre.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer schloss er zum Pharao auf und tippte ihn an die Schulter.

Als ihn der karmesinrote Blick traf, erstarb der spitze Kommentar, den Bakura auf den Lippen gehabt hatte. Im Grunde wär es ihm im Moment am liebsten gewesen, er würde noch immer neben seinem Hikari bei der Treppe stehen...

„Yami? Lass uns weiterspielen, ja?" Ryou zupfte an Yamis Ärmel. Im gleichen Moment brachen hinter den dreien die Überreste des Hauses zusammen.

„Na klasse... und WO sollen wir weiterspielen?"

„He Grabräuber! Beeil dich. Wir triefen schon vor Nässe", brummte der Pharao Bakura an, der vor dem Schloss einer Tür hockte und angespannt hineinsah.

„Die kalte Dusche tut dir ganz gut, Pharao", murmelte Bakura zur Tür gerichtet und ließ ein selbstherrliches ‚Strike!' verlauten, als ein ‚Klack' den Dreien bedeutete, daß sie nun eintreten konnten.

Während Yami mit dem Spiel unterm Arm einfach an Bakura vorbeiging, blieb Ryou bei seiner dunklen Hälfte stehen und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Du kannst Schlösser knacken?"

„Hey... ich bin ein Grabräuber", zuckte Kura schief grinsend die Schultern.

„Nicht, dass es damals schon Türschlösser gegeben hätte", kommentierte Ryou mit undeutbarem Blick.

„Man bildet sich halt weiter..." Ryou sah seine dunkle Hälfte mit großen Augen an. Er war nur erleichtert, dass er nur selten überhaupt wusste, was Bakura tat, wenn er die Kontrolle übernahm. Der Grabräuber selbst zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lachte selbstherrlich. Dann klopfte er seinem Hikari aufmunternd auf die Schultern und beide folgten dem ungeduldigen Pharao in die Schule.

„Wir brauchen einen Platz wo wir ungestört und schnell fertig werden können mit dem Spiel", grübelte Yami laut vor sich hin, während Bakura neugierig jede Tür öffnete, die sich auf dem Flur im Erdgeschoss befand.

„DAS ist gut! Das nehmen wir!" Bakura zog seine Begleiter in den dunklen Raum und verriegelte die Tür hinter ihnen. Dann schaltete er übers ganze Gesicht grinsend das Licht an und die Gruppe fand sich im Anatomie-Raum wieder.

„Bakura das ist krank..."

„Sag mal Pharao... Hast du IMMER was zu meckern?" Bakura verschränkte die Arme und schmollte.

Seufzend schüttelte Yami den Kopf und legte das Spiel vor sich auf den Fußboden. Währenddessen stand Ryou etwas verunsichert vor einem Riesenregal, bis zur Decke befüllt mit Gläsern in denen diverse missgebildete Embryonen, Reptilien und sonstiges Geviechs in einer gelblichen Flüssigkeit herumschwammen. „Unheimlich", murmelte er vor sich hin und gesellte sich dann zu Yami, Bakura, dem Skelett und dem auseinandernehmbaren Torso, die direkt neben ihnen standen und auf das Spiel zu starren schienen.

„Unheimlich..."

„Du wiederholst dich, Hikari. Jetzt setz dich hin. Wer weiß, was der Pharao aus dem Spiel holt..." Bakuras Kommentar brachte Ryous Gesicht sofort zum Erbleichen, während Yami nur mit einem Knurren nach den Würfeln griff.

Auch wenn der Link zwischen ihm und Yugi durch dieses verfluchte Spiel schmerzhaft gekappt worden war, sagte ihm das üble Gefühl in der Magengegend dennoch, daß Yugi in höchster Gefahr schwebte. Dieser Wurf musste einfach gelingen, sonst wäre sein Aibou verloren.

Mit fast schon zittrigen Fingern ließ Yami die beiden elfenbeinfarbigen Würfel von den Fingern gleiten und folgte ihrem Weg gebannt mit den Augen. Sie sprangen wie wild im Holzkasten umher bis der erste zum Stillstand kam. Er zeigte die drei. Innerlich fluchend schloss Yami die Augen und horchte nur noch auf das klappern. Erst als Ryou angespannt die Luft einsog, wagte er, die Augen wieder zu öffnen und auf den zweiten Würfel zu starren, der ihm mit zwei Augen entgegenzuglotzen schien. Fünf... Die Bedeutung sackte und angespannt blickte Yami hektisch um sich, aber von Yugi war nichts zu sehen.

„Der Text..." Bakuras raue Stimme drang zum Pharao durch und veranlasste diesen, sich wieder dem Spiel zuzuwenden. Im nachhinein war es logisch, daß Yugi erst nach dem ersten Rätsel zusammen mit der Lösung wiederkehren würde. Was nicht bedeutete, daß es ihm nicht lieber gewesen wäre, seinen Hikari sicher bei sich zu wissen.

Mit fast schon drohendem Blick konzentrierte er sich auf den Text.

„Sie wachsen viel schneller als der Bambusstrauch, gib acht, sonst jagen sie dich auch." 

Direkt zwischen Ryou und Bakura begann der Betonboden zu bröckeln und wie im Zeitraffer schob sich eine Ranke empor, bog sich um die eigene Achse und in Richtung des Würflers, der ebenso geschockt wie der Rest einfach nur auf die Pflanze starrte. In Rekordzeit schossen aus allen Ecken weitere Ranken um sie herum aus dem Boden und brachten jetzt endlich die kleine Gruppe in Bewegung. Leider nicht schnell genug.

Noch bevor er vollends auf den Beinen war, schlang sich ein optisch zart wirkendes Gewächs um Ryous linkes Bein, so daß er der Länge nach zu Boden ging und gleich darauf in die Höhe gezogen wurde. Sein überraschter Schrei wurde erstickt, als sich ein weiterer Trieb um seinen Brustkorb schlang und ihm die Luft auspresste.

Im nächsten Moment zerbarsten die Lampen an der Decke und das ganze Zimmer wurde vom Vorhang der Dunkelheit bedeckt.

Angespannt horchte Yami in die Dunkelheit. Er konnte das Kratzen der Ranken an Boden, Wänden und Regalen hören, ebenso wie das infernalische Fluchen des Grabräubers, das einen Wimpernschlag später durch Husten und Japsen von Ryou abgelöst wurde.

Allerdings nahm er das alles nur am Rande wahr, denn im Grunde suchte er nach etwas anderem.

Nach der einen Resonanz auf seinen geistigen Ruf, auf die er seit dem Fallen der Würfel wartete.

Die Antwort, die seine dunklen Gedanken aufhellte wie ein kleines, helles Glockenläuten den dumpfen Nebel zu durchschneiden vermochte.

Doch nichts vergleichbares passierte. Das einzige, was der Pharao fast körperlich spürte, war, das da immer noch diese unerträgliche Leere herrschte, die nicht mal ein spottendes Echo zurückwarf.

Von Yugi gab es keine Spur...

ich weiß ich weiß... jetzt hasst ihr mich /ins Taschentuch schnief/

Aber die Stelle war einfach ZU gut, um nicht dort das Kapitel zu beenden /duckt sich und harrt der Dinge, die da kommen mögen/


	6. Es kann immer schlimmer werden

6. Es kann immer schlimmer werden

Es war dunkel.

An was das lag konnte Yugi sich nicht erklären. Das Wahrscheinlichste war wohl, daß der Leopard ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte und er nun tot war. Andererseits dürfte er dann wohl kaum den brennenden Schmerz in seiner Brust fühlen, der auf den „Kratzern" beruhte, die er sich beim ersten Angriff des Tieres zugezogen hatte. Angestrengt horchte er ins Dunkel, konnte aber nichts beunruhigendes hören. Nicht einmal den Regen, der ohne Zweifel in diesem Dschungel immer noch fallen musste.

Dann kam er auf die gloriose Idee, die Augen zu öffnen.

Zwar konnte er nicht wirklich viel erkennen, aber allein die Tatsache, daß da keine Großkatze direkt vor seinem Gesicht saß und darauf wartete, daß er sich wieder bewegte, gab ihm genug Hoffnung, um sich auf die Ellenbogen zu stützen.

Irgendwas hier kam ihm verdammt bekannt vor. Der Geruch war nichts dschungelartiges, sondern entsprang seinem Alltag!

„Das ist doch die Schule!"

Überrascht setzte er sich ruckartig auf und wurde gleich im doppelten Sinne bestraft als er sich zunächst den Kopf an etwas Hartem stieß und praktisch zeitgleich seine Wunden eine Schmerzwelle durch den ganzen Körper schickten. Irgendwie war heute alles andere als sein Glückstag...

Diesmal bewegte Yugi sich wesentlich langsamer und umsichtiger als er nun vollends auf die Beine kam und die Umgebung abzutasten begann. Er befand sich eindeutig im Chemieraum und das, woran er sich den Kopf gestoßen hatte, war die spezielle Tischplatte des Lehrertisches gewesen, auf der ihr pyromanisch veranlagter Lehrer in regelmäßigen Abständen irgendwelche Flüssigkeiten und Stoffe abfackeln lies. Leise wimmernd rieb er sich die pochende Stelle am Kopf und fluchte innerlich auf, daß er so ungestüm gewesen war.

Dann lenkte ihn plötzlich ein anderes irritierendes Gefühl von seinen diversen Schmerzen ab. Es lag irgendwo zwischen Zorn, Wut, Verzweiflung, Trauer und einer Prise Hass. Diese Eindrücke schienen ihn wie eine Welle zu überfahren und kamen definitiv nicht von ihm selbst.

Stirnrunzelnd versuchte Yugi, sich zu konzentrieren.

/Yami/

Es fühlte sich an, als hätte er ins Nichts gerufen. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihm das Herz bis hoch zum Hals schlagen, während er auf eine Antwort wartete, die einfach nicht kam.

Das konnte doch nicht angehen! Er spürte so ungefähr hundertprozentig seine Empfindungen, aber allem Anschein nach konnte Yami ihn nicht hören. Diese Empfindungen machten Yugi Angst. So völlig in Raserei kannte er seine andere Hälfte gar nicht. Das schien so überhaupt nicht zu seinem Freund und Schutzgeist zu passen...

Yugi schluckte schwer und tastete sich im Stockfinstren zur Zimmertür hinüber und öffnete sie mit einem Seufzen. Er hoffte nur, daß Yami nicht auf ihn wütend war. Immerhin hatte er das Spiel angeschleppt und sie alle damit in große Gefahr gebracht...

Auf dem Flur horchte er angespannt ins dämmrige Dunkel. Anscheinend hatte er einige Stunden im Dschungel des Spieles verbracht, denn selbst nachdem Bakura den Monsun gewürfelt hatte war es ganz sicher nicht so düster gewesen.

Kopfschüttelnd konzentrierte er sich wieder auf Geräusche, die ihm einen Hinweis auf den Verbleib der Freunde gaben und nahm vom anderen Ende des Ganges ein Kreischen wahr, daß nicht von Mensch oder Tier kam. Es war eher als würden große Kräfte wie beim Bremsen der Eisenbahn aneinander reiben.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln schlug er diese Richtung ein und ging auf den Lärm zu, während er immer wieder versuchte, mit Yami Kontakt aufzunehmen. Aber die einzige ‚Antwort' war die überwältigende Flut an wirren Gefühlen, die schon fast körperlich weh taten.

Keuchend hielt sich Yugi die eine Hand an seine Wunden, während er sich mit der anderen an der Wand abstützte. Er stand jetzt direkt vor der Tür, die zum Anatomieraum führte, wo all dieser Anschauungskram für den Biologie-Horror-Unterricht lagerten. Und dieser unwirkliche Krach kam von genau dort drinnen und ließ ihn übles ahnen.

Mit zittrigen Fingern griff er nach der Klinke, öffnete die Tür und sah im ersten Moment nichts vor sich. Nicht etwa, weil es eh abends sein musste, denn inzwischen hatten sich seine Augen perfekt an das schummrige Dunkel gewöhnt. Nein, direkt vor ihm im Raum schien eine Art dunkle Wolke vor sich hin zu wabern. Und von eben dort kamen diese unwirklichen Geräusche, die er schon am anderen Ende des Ganges wahrgenommen hatte. Zwei mächtige Gewalten schienen dort aufeinander zu prallen, daß die Luft aufkreischte. Von allen Seiten knisterte die Luft elektrisch geladen und ein eigenartiges Quieken lag in der Luft, als würde noch feuchtes Holz brennen.

Mitten in diesem Chaos von Eindrücken konnte Yugi Bakuras Stimme hören, die mit aller Kraft etwas zu rufen schien, jedoch verschluckte dieses Wogen voll Kraft jeden Sinn der Worte. Alles was er verstand, war ein ‚geh in Deckung' oder etwas in der Art. Es war schon eine Leistung, daß er die Stimme überhaupt erkannt hatte.

Plötzlich traf ihn die Bedeutung dieses infernalischen Chaos wie der berüchtigte ‚Schlag mit dem Zaunpfahl'.

Das war eindeutig Schattenmagie vor ihm. Aber es war anders als sonst. Sicher so unheimlich und beängstigend wie immer, aber im Normalfall hatte sie nicht den selbstzerstörenden Charakter wie diese Wolke jetzt.

War das Yamis Werk? Aber was war geschehen, daß er seine Kräfte so missbrauchte und damit auch Freunde in Gefahr brachte, wo er eben diese Fähigkeiten genau genommen so gut wie nie einsetzte? Was um alles in der Welt war nur passiert?

„YUGI!" Weit aufgerissene, rehbraune Augen sahen ihn überrascht an. Kurz darauf wurde er von Ryou fest gedrückt.

„Gottseidank! Du lebst!" Yugi schob seinen Freund instinktiv ein Stück zurück, sah ihn verständnislos an und überlegte konzentriert, warum er denn bitte nicht mehr leben sollte. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Bakura, der jetzt direkt hinter Ryou stand und Yugi ernst ansah. Sein Gesicht war gezeichnet von großer Anstrengung, die Haare waren um einiges mehr zerzaust als sonst schon und er war am ganzen Körper übersäht mit mehr oder weniger tiefen Schnittwunden. Unter dem linken Arm hielt er das verfluchte Brettspiel mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit.

„Soso... totgeglaubte leben also doch länger", kommentierte der Grabräuber trocken. Allerdings ohne auch nur eine klitzekleine Spur von Sarkasmus. Es klang sogar eher erleichtert als alles andere.

„Yugi du solltest das hier schnell beenden, bevor der Pharao völlig den Verstand verliert und nicht nur sich, sondern uns alle gleich mit ins Schattenreich jagt." Mit ausdrucksloser Miene wandte er sich von Yugi ab und zu Ryou hin.

„Bist du verletzt, Hikari?" Der sonst so unterkühlte Blick war nun voll Sorge. Sie verschwand selbst dann nicht ganz, als Ryou mit einem leichten Lächeln energisch den Kopf schüttelte.

„Aber... was ist denn überhaupt geschehen, daß es so weit gekommen ist?" Verständnislos deutete Yugi auf die Schattenwolke vor sich.

„Was passiert ist!" Bakura starrt ihn fassungslos an. Selbst für ihn leuchtete der Grund in neonfarbenen Lettern über diesem Chaos aus Schattenmagie.

„Spürst du das denn nicht? Der Pharao glaubt, du bist TOT!"

Fassungslos starrte Yugi zu seinem Gegenüber hinauf.

In dem Moment, in dem Bakura es ausgesprochen hatte, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Yami schrie praktisch seinen gesamten Schmerz heraus über den Verlust seines Hikaris. Und selbst der erklärte ‚Erzfeind' war von diesen Gefühlen schwer getroffen, das war ihm deutlich vom Gesicht abzulesen.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken stürmte Yugi in den Raum und verschwand direkt in den Wogen der wirkenden Magie. Den entsetzten Aufschrei von Ryou nahm er dabei gar nicht mehr wahr.

Deshalb hatte Yami auf seinen Ruf per Link nicht geantwortet. Er hatte ihn gar nicht mehr wahr genommen, so sehr hatte er sich in seiner Verzweiflung vergraben. Außerdem war er sich sicher, daß diese Wolke zwar alles herausließ jedoch nichts an Lauten hineindringen konnte. Selbst durch diese stürmische Dunkelheit hindurchzugehen war mehr als anstrengend.

Energisch schritt Yugi weiter aus. Die Elektrik in der Luft kribbelte und knisterte auf seiner Haut und in den Haaren, doch er nahm das gar nicht weiter zur Kenntnis, denn alle Sinne konzentrierten sich auf das Zentrum, dort wo sein Yami mit dem Schmerz kämpfte.

Mit aller Kraft stemmte Yugi sich gegen die verschiedenen Kräfte, die immer stärker an seinem schmalen Körper rissen, bis er so plötzlich in das völlig stille ‚Auge des Sturms' stolperte, daß er praktisch vornüber fiel.

Nicht mehr als einen halben Meter vor ihm kauerte Yami völlig reglos am Boden, das Gesicht tief zwischen seinen Armen und Knien vergraben.

Yugi schluckte schwer. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und die Stimme versagte einfach ihren Dienst. Die gesamte Bedeutungsschwere dieser Aktion um sie herum überwältigte ihn voll und ganz.

„Yami?" Irgendwie brachte er zumindest ein Flüstern zustande. Aber selbst in dieser totalen Stille war es nicht mehr als ein Hauchen. Doch mehr schien auch nicht nötig zu sein, denn in das erstarrte Häufchen Elend kam plötzlich Leben.

Zunächst war es nur ein unmerkliches Zucken bei dem Laut des vertrauten Namens, dann hob sich langsam der Kopf und drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der er den Laut vernommen hatte.

„...Aibou...?"

Seine Stimme klang müde, schwach und gebrochen und die Augen, die sonst so vor Zuversicht, Vertrauen und Selbstsicherheit überquollen, waren jetzt matt und leer. Dieser Anblick stach tief in Yugis Herz und trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Er vermochte nicht zu sagen, ob Yami ihn wirklich erkannt und wahrgenommen hatte, oder ob er bloß glaubte, nun endgültig dem Wahnsinn verfallen zu sein.

Mit zittrigen Schritten trat Yugi an ihn heran, kniete sich neben seine dunkle Hälfte und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich bin hier, Yami. Alles ist okay."

Der Anblick tat Yugi tief in der Seele weh, dennoch schaffte er es irgendwie, ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern. Ein schwaches, verklärtes Lächeln zeichnete sich als eine Art Spiegelung auf Yamis Gesicht ab.

„Du kommst, um dich zu verabschieden...?" Der leere Blick heftete sich auf das Gesicht seines Hikaris. „Es tut mir Leid... Ich war nicht schnell genug, um dich zu retten..."

Wieder versuchten sich die Tränen ihren Weg zu bahnen. Yugi kniff die Augen zusammen um sie zu vertreiben und schüttelte energisch den Kopf, um die Verärgerung zu vertreiben, die sich durch die Begriffsstutzigkeit seines Gegenübers langsam sammelte.

Dann nahm er Yamis Gesicht in die Hände und blickte ihm fest in die Augen.

„Du verstehst nicht, mein Yami... Ich bin HIER... Ich bin wirklich hier, spürst du das nicht?"

Yami blinzelte ihn verständnislos an. Dann, mit einem Mal fühlte Yugi ein zartes, fast ängstliches Tasten über ihren gemeinsamen Link. Er konnte mit ansehen, wie die Erkenntnis langsam einzusickern begann und sich Hoffnung in dem schönen, magentafarbenen Blick breit machte. Dann schließlich rannten Tränen über die schmalen Wangen.

Das nächste, was Yugi wusste, war, daß er in einer fast schon panischen Umarmung steckte. Yami drückte ihn so fest, als wolle er ihn nie wieder loslassen.

„Aibou...du bist wieder da...", flüsterte er Yugi ins Ohr. /Lass mich nie wieder allein.../

Der Link zwischen ihnen wurde mit Gefühlen praktisch so sehr überflutet, daß beiden nur noch die Tränen flossen.

Keiner von beiden merkte auch nur ansatzweise, daß die Schattenmagie um sie herum völlig verschwunden war.

Und außer Ryou fiel auch niemandem das erleichterte Lächeln auf, daß sich heimlich auf das Gesicht des Grabräubers geschlichen hatte...

* * *

So Leute... das war schon kein Musenkuss mehr... Fragt mich nicht, was mich geritten hat...

Falls ich eurer Meinung nach übertrieben habe tuts mir Leid – GOMEN! _auf die Knie fall_

Aber dank der 4. Staffel bin ich sehr davon überzeugt, daß der Pharao ohne sein „Licht" völlig am Rad dreht...

Ach ja... schreibt mir doch mal, was ihr von der Story mittlerweile haltet würde mich brennend interessieren

Außerdem schreibts sich dann besser ))


	7. Verschnaufen

7. Kapitel

Ein leises, fast völlig unterdrücktes Stöhnen drang an Yamis Ohren, so daß er seinen Hikari erschrocken ein stück von sich weg schob.

„Tut mir leid, Aibou!"

Yugi grinste nur leicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast damit nichts zu tun. Mein Zweikampf mit dem Leoparden ist nur nicht ganz so glimpflich ausgegangen..." Er versuchte, arglos zu grinsen, doch der Schmerz verzerrte den Ausdruck zunehmend. Die Worte „Zweikampf" und „Leopard" ließen Yami spontan schaudern. Es führte ihm noch mehr vor Augen wie viel Glück sein Aibou gehabt hatte und WIE knapp die Würfel gefallen waren.

„Sieht nicht gut aus", bemerkte Bakura trocken, hockte sich herunter und schob den zerfetzten Stoff hoch, um die Wunde genauer zu betrachten. Während der Grabräuber bloß ein „Hrm" von sich gab, sog Yami scharf die Luft ein. Es sah übler aus, als sein Hikari behauptete.

„Ach was", winkte Yugi ab. „Alles halb so wild... tut fast gar nicht weh..." Das leichenblasse Gesicht strafte seine Aussage gnadenlos eine Lüge.

„Das muß verbunden werden", folgerte Bakura weiter, als hätte er Yugis Behauptung nicht einmal mitbekommen. „He Pharao! Trag ihn. Unser Kleiner hier schafft damit keine 5 Meter mehr allein..."

„Wer sagt das? Ich bin nicht so _schwächlich_ wie du meinst!" Yugi stand die Wut ins Gesicht geschrieben und sie brachte sogar wieder etwas Farbe auf die Haut. Er war doch kein Kleinkind, dem man laufend unter die arme greifen musste!

„Hat keiner behauptet... Aber _mich_ hat das Chaos vorhin ausgelaugt und _du_ hast bald so viel Blut verloren, daß du das Bewusstsein verlierst..." Yugi blinzelte den Grabräuber irritiert an. Irgendwie war ihm so als hätte er grade ein Lob oder sogar eine Art Kompliment einkassiert und er war nicht ganz sicher, ob Bakura nicht bei dem Kampf gegen Yamis entfesselte Mächte etwas an den Kopf bekommen hatte.

Überhaupt war er seit Beginn dieses verfluchten Spiels etwas seltsam und viel zu nett für seine Verhältnisse. Aber vielleicht hatte er auch erkannt, daß es auch _seine_ Aufgabe war, seinen Hikari zu schützen und zu leiten. Eine Möglichkeit war es immerhin, die das erklären hätte können.

„Knirps du guckst wie ein Auto, nur nicht so schnell...", grinste Bakura fies. „ Wenn DU nicht schnell wieder auf die Beine kommst und deinen Zug machst, komme ich erst mal nicht mehr dran. Und das wird mir dann doch etwas ZU langweilig..."

/Nein..., dachte Yugi bei sich und schüttelte den Kopf. /Er ist immer noch der Alte...Nicht ein Fünkchen Erkenntnis.../ Ein tiefer Seufzer entfloh seinen Lippen, wurde abrupt von einem erschrockenen Fiepen abgelöst, als er ohne Vorwarnung unter Armen und Beinen gepackt und hochgehoben wurde. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er zu seinem Yami hoch, der ihn ernst ansah.

„Komm, bringen wir dich ins Krankenzimmer, Aibou. Da wird sich schon Verbandszeug finden..."

Er bedachte Bakura noch mit einem Blick, der eindeutig „Finger weg von MEINEM Aibou, Grabräuber" bedeutete, und schlug die Richtung zum Krankenzimmer ein. Verdattert sah Ryou beiden hinterher, bis sie nach rechts abbogen und außer Sichtweite gerieten.

„Was sollte das eigentlich?" Ryou sah seine dunkle Hälfte leicht erbost an. Er wusste zwar nicht so recht, was genau ihn an Bakuras Worten verärgert hatte, aber aus unerfindlichen Gründen wollte er unbedingt wissen, was in dessen Kopf vorging.

„Was sollte _was_?" Der Grabräuber setzte einen absolut perfekten Unschuldsblick auf, der nicht im geringsten zum unheimlichen Unterton in der Stimme passte, was seinen Hikari sofort unruhig machte. Schließlich war der Geist des Millenniumsrings und Unschuld in etwa so wie ein Kinobesuch ohne ein Fitzelchen Werbung – so etwas gab es einfach nicht.

Und anscheinend spiegelten sich seine Gedanken in den Augen, denn Bakura hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue an und schenkte ihm ein fieses Lächeln, daß in Rekordzeit Wasser hätte gefrieren lassen.

„Was... Hast du etwa ernsthaft gedacht, ich werde ´nett´?" Er betonte das letzte Wort auf eine Art und Weise, die Ryou automatisch einen Schritt zurückweichen ließ und ihn in die ungünstigste Position brachte, die man sich in diesem Moment hätte vorstellen können. Er stand buchstäblich mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Seufzend schloss er die Augen und wünschte sich, er hätte eben einfach seine Klappe gehalten. Sonst behielt er doch seine Meinung auch grundsätzlich für sich, also warum nicht bei seinem dunklen Gegenstück?

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sog er erschrocken die Luft ein, denn der ehemalige Grabräuber stand nun direkt vor ihm, eine Hand direkt neben Ryous Kopf an die Wand gelehnt. Der drohende Blick war nun schätzungsweise 10 Zentimeter von seinem eigenen Gesicht entfernt und glitzerte ihn herausfordernd an.

„Hör auf zu träumen, _Kind_! Eher friert die Hölle zu, als daß ich mit euch diesen Freundschafts- und Partnerunfug mitspiele!"

Der Stich, den Ryou plötzlich in der Brustgegend spürte, stellte unmissverständlich klar, was ihn vorhin so gestört hatte. Er hatte wirklich angefangen, seine dunkle Hälfte zu mögen. Zwar war er immer noch grob gewesen und seine eigenwillige Art hatte sich nicht im geringsten geändert. Aber mit ihm selbst war er die ganze Zeit über ganz anders umgegangen, als Ryou es erwartet hätte. Er hatte ihn mehrfach beschützt und war ihm von seinem Auftreten her sympathisch erschienen.

Und jetzt verhielt er sich plötzlich wieder so, wie der Hikari seinen Yami kannte... Er schüchterte ihn ein und war einfach nur fies. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen, daß er sich so sehr ihn ihm getäuscht haben sollte...

Fast gegen seinen Willen stiegen Ryou die Wuttränen in die Augen und er biss sich auf die Lippen, um sie zu unterdrücken. Dann gewann der Trotz die Überhand.

Diesmal konnte er Ryou nicht unterdrücken! Er würde sich nicht einschüchtern und in eine imaginäre Ecke stellen lassen!

„Wie du meinst." Ryous Augen funkelten untypisch böse zu seinem ´Spiegelbild´ herauf. „ICH jedenfalls gehe zu _meinen_ Freunden und helfe..." Mit diesen Worten schob er Bakuras Arm zur Seite und folgte aufgebracht seinen Freunden.

/Tut mir leid, Kleiner... Aber ich bin sicherlich keine gute Wahl als ´Freund.../ Mit einem Seufzer lehnte sich der Grabräuber gegen die Wand und starrte konzentriert zu Boden.

„AUTSCH! Das tut weh!"

„Das ist Jod, Aibou..."

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sah Yugi zu seiner dunklen Hälfte, die sich voll und ganz darauf konzentrierte, die Wunde mit reichlich Jod zu bepinseln. Als die nächste Schramme dran war, bestrichen zu werden, unterdrückte Yugi nur knapp einen Fieplaut, als ihn der Schmerz durchzuckte.

„Wie altmodisch", wimmerte er. „Heutzutage gibt es doch schon Medikamente, die nicht mehr so fürchterlich brennen..." Mit wabernden Augen und einem breiten Schmollen starrte er auf den erste Hilfe Kasten, der direkt neben ihm stand.

Ein unterdrücktes Kichern entfuhr Yami, während er nach einer Heilsalbe und dem Verbandszeug griff.

„Was ist so lustig?" Yugi runzelte die Stirn noch mehr und schaute schon fast böse drein. Außer ihm gab es schließlich nicht sehr viel in diesem Raum.

„Tut mir leid, Aibou... Der Gesichtsausdruck war einfach zu köstlich." Ein Lächeln, daß man einfach nur mit glücklich beschreiben konnte, machte sich auf Yamis Miene breit. Der leicht verärgerte Blick seines Hikaris verlor immer mehr an ernst und schließlich fing auch Yugi an, herzlich zu lachen.

/Ich dachte, das sehe ich nie wieder.../

Yugi blinzelte ein paar Mal irritiert und wurde dann spontan rot wie eine überreife Tomate. Diese Besinnung war nicht an ihn gerichtet gewesen, sondern war ein stiller Gedanke, der ursprünglich nur Yami selbst hätte betreffen sollen. Vermutlich ebenso wie das Gefühl von Zuneigung, das den Link fast zu fluten schien. Zumindest solang, bis seinem Gegenüber klar wurde, daß er einen Augenblick unachtsam gewesen war. Der ehemalige Pharao lief sofort ebenso rot an wie sein Gegenüber. Yugi konnte praktisch sehen, wie seine dunkle Hälfte daran arbeitete, etwas zu sagen.

In dem Moment riss ein überaus wütender Ryou die Tür zum Krankenzimmer auf und stapfte herein. Dann knallte er sie wieder hinter sich zu, als hätte er damit am liebsten jemanden getroffen.

„Ryou? Was ist passiert?" Yugi sah seinen Freund verdattert an, während Yami ein-, zweimal blinzelte, um daraufhin mit einem tiefen Seufzer endlich die letzten Meter des Verbandszeugs um Yugis Oberkörper zu wickeln und die in zwei streifen geschnittenen Enden dann miteinander zu verknoten.

„Was passiert ist? Bakura ist ein Idiot, das ist passiert!" In dem Augenblick wo er den Satz beendete, merkte Ryou in welcher Tonlage er überhaupt mit Yugi sprach und hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund.

„Tut mir leid... aber ich hab mich eben so tierisch über ihn aufgeregt..." Eine leichte Röte umspielte seine Nasenpartie.

„Wen regt der Grabräuber schon nicht auf?" Yami zuckte eher teilnahmslos mit den Schultern, dann richtete er sich auf und nickte Yugi aufmunternd zu.

„So, das sollte gehen Aibou... Versuch mal, ob es nicht zu stramm ist." Nickend stand sein Hikari vom Krankenbett auf und drehte sich leicht im Oberkörper, um nicht starke Schmerzen auszulösen. Dann griff er zufrieden nach seinem halbzerfetzten T-Shirt – wer hatte in so einer Situation schon Ersatzklamotten dabei – und zog es hastig wieder über.

Dann nickte er leicht und lächelte dankbar.

„Sitzt wie angegossen, danke Yami." Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Ryou, der immer noch mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung kämpfte.

„Was hat Bakura denn gemacht, daß du so aus der Fassung gerätst?"

Yugi sah ein wenig verständnislos drein, während er beobachtete, wie Ryou noch röter anlief.

„Ach, vergiss es einfach... war nicht so wild. Es ist nur mit mir durchgegangen..."

Und da war wieder der ´alte´ Ryou, der alles für sich behielt und alles in allem einen verschlossenen Eindruck machte. Irgendwas war komisch an der ganzen Sache und es ärgerte Yugi, daß er nicht herausbekam, was vorgefallen war, daß beide anscheinend ihr bisheriges. überraschend gutes Teamwork über den Haufen warfen. Er ging ein paar Schritte auf Ryou zu, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen, als ein entnervtes Räuspern seine Aufmerksamkeit zur Tür zog.

Scheinbar gelangweilt lehnte Bakura im Rahmen, das Spiel unter einen Arm gepresst und einen herausfordernden Blick aufgesetzt.

„Können wir nun endlich weiterspielen?"

* * *

So, ich möchte euch schon mal vorwarnen:

Ich hab noch ein Kapitel vorrätig, dann soll das Finale anstehen. Bisher stand mein Ende fest, weshalb die Story auch unter general läuft. Hatte ja auch geschrieben, dass kein direktes Shonen-ai geplant ist... Nun macht mich unser Polarsternchen aber schon etwas weich und ich spinne mir ein anderes Ende zurecht, dass eventuell – wenn ich einen guten Plot finde – zu einer Sequel führen könnte.

Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn (wenn überhaupt): Soll ich ein general oder ein shonen-ai angehauchtes (wirklich NUR angehaucht! Nix Lemon, so was kann ich nicht auf deutsch ) Ende machen?

Wäre euch ÜBERMÄßIG dankbar, wenn ihr mir per Review eine Art dafür/dagegen Antwort gebt, mit anderen Worten, ich starte einen kleinen Vote, was euch lieber ist, weil mir meine Enden beide gefallen ...

/verzweifelt zu wimmern anfängt und sich in eine Ecke hockt und wartet/


	8. Weiter geht es

Kapitel 8

Schweigend pirschte die Gruppe durch die Gänge der Schule in Richtung großer Versammlungshalle. Man hatte sich für den Platz entschieden, da es die besten Fluchtmöglichkeiten in den ersten Stock bot, sollten die nächsten Rätsel einen solchen Rückzug erfordern.

Jeder von ihnen hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Ryou stand die Wut auf seine dunkle Hälfte noch immer ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Dieser zog es vor, die anderen Drei völlig zu ignorieren, während in Yami die Anspannung Schritt für Schritt anstieg angesichts der Tatsache, daß sein Aibou der Nächste war, der wieder würfeln musste.

Yugi selbst entfuhr ein schwerer Seufzer, als sie endlich die große Halle erreichten, die normalerweise für Schulversammlungen genutzt wurde. Yami legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter und erntete ein Lächeln dafür.

„Na, dann wollen wir mal..." Bakura hockte sich in die Mitte der Halle und klappte das Brettspiel erneut auf. Dann griff er nach den Würfeln und drückte sie Yugi in die Hand.

„Warte! Vielleicht wäre es nicht verkehrt, sich vorher zu bewaffnen..." Yami sah ernst drein, während man Yugi die Erleichterung über den möglichen Aufschub ansah. Enthusiastisch drückte er Yami die zwei Würfel aus Elfenbein in die Hand.

„Nicht, daß das blöde Spiel auch noch glaubt, ich würde würfeln wenn ich sie irgendwo ablege... Ich hab da so eine Idee. Die Sport-AGs haben ihre Utensilien dort drüben in einer Art Abstellkammer. Da findet sich bestimmt einiges, was wir nutzen könnten. Ich werd da mal kurz stöbern gehen..."

„Ich komme mit", schrie Ryou fast erleichtert, ein wenig Abstand von seinem ´Schatten´ zu bekommen, dessen Blick ihm praktisch immer dann im Nacken saß, wenn er grade nicht hinschaute.

Mit einem ´Bis gleich´ machten sich die beiden Hikaris auf den Weg und verschwanden schließlich hinter besagter Tür.

Während Bakura den beiden konzentriert hinterher sah, fokussierte Yami den Grabräuber konzentriert.

„Was..." Er sah ihn nicht an, doch den stechenden Blick des Pharao musste man nicht sehen... Man spürte ihn sofort, wenn er auf einem ruhte.

„Warum ist Ryou so wütend auf dich, Grabräuber? Was hast du diesmal angestellt?"

„Was geht dich das an, Pharao!" Innerlich verfluchte sich der Geist des Millenniumsringes für seine Unbeherrschtheit. Denn der Ausbruch kam einem Schuldeingeständnis gleich und auf die Meinung dieses arroganten, ehemaligen Herrschers konnte er gut verzichten.

„Er ist immerhin Yugis Freund und die Sorgen von meinem Aibou sind auch meine. Also rücks raus..."

„PAH!" Bakura verschränkte die Arme und sah zur Seite.

„Jetzt sei nicht so stur! Wenn wir das hier heil überstehen wollen, müssen wir alle vier perfekt zusammen arbeiten..." Innerlich kochte der Pharao bereits über aufgrund der Sturheit seines Gegenübers. Anders als seinem Hikari lag ihm das drauflos reden obendrein überhaupt nicht, so daß er sich mehr oder weniger zwang, dem vermaledeiten Grabräuber den Kopf zu waschen und er wusste nur zu gut, daß dieser auf Streit oder auch nur annähernd befehlend klingende Worte wie der Stier auf das berühmte rote Tuch reagieren würde.

„Wozu?" Bakuras Augen funkelten und wenn Yami sich nicht schwer verguckt hatte, schien er sich etwas zu öffnen. Was nicht hieß, daß er auf offene Ohren stieß...

„Wenn wir zusammen arbeiten, hat das Spiel keine Chance gegen uns. Was ist daran so schwer zu verstehen!" In Gedanken zählte Yami bis 5. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, sich mit seinem alten Feind zu streiten. Er gab es selbst sich nur ungern zu, aber sie brauchten Bakura, um aus dieser Sache gesund rauszukommen.

Der Grabräuber starrte Yami konzentriert an... Oder besser gesagt: Er starrte durch ihn hindurch und schien mit sich zu ringen.

„Pharao..." Yami lief ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken herunter. Das war soweit er sich erinnern konnte, das erste Mal, daß Bakura den alten Titel nicht als eine Art fiese Beschimpfung aussprach. So langsam glaubte er, daß Ryou ihn mit irgendetwas Hartem auf den Kopf geschlagen hatte. Komisch war schon kein Ausdruck mehr für das Verhalten, das Bakura an den Tag legte...

„Hat sich dein Hikari verändert, seit du mit ihm ´zusammenarbeitest´ ?"

Yamis Augenbraue wanderte schon während der Frage nach oben. Also machte sich der Grabräuber Gedanken, ob er Ryou durch seine Anwesenheit verdarb? Das passte so GAR nicht zu ihm.

Andererseits war es das erste Mal, daß Bakura keine Möglichkeit hatte, seinem Licht auszuweichen oder ihn auf sonst eine Art zu verbergen.

Und ob die Beiden sonst in irgendeiner Art und Weise kommunizierten, konnte Yami nicht beurteilen. Aber er tendierte angesichts der ihm gestellten Frage eher zu einem ´Nein´. Was also sollte er antworten, ohne vorhandene Befürchtungen zu untermauern...

Schließlich WAR es so, daß er seinen Hikari in gewisser Weise beeinflusste, aber es war durchaus nicht so, daß Yugi irgendwelche negativen Eigenschaften angenommen hätte wie etwa Yamis Jähzorn, der sich ab und an zeigte. Eigentlich war es logisch, aber wie sollte er das Bakura klar machen?

Ein Räuspern holte ihn aus seinem Überlegungsmonolog und ein ungeduldig dreinschauender Grabräuber fokussierte ihn eisig. Der Pharao holte einmal tief Luft und stoppte nur knapp einen Seufzer. Dann sah er seinen Gegenüber fest an.

„Ich denke, es hatte einen tieferen Grund, daß es grade Yugi war, der das Puzzle löste. Man könnte sagen wir ergänzen uns und gleichen die Schwächen des anderen aus. Wir sind sozusagen Gegenstücke der Hikaris und reifen nach und nach aneinander..."

„So kann man das sicher sagen. Worum geht's?"

Bei der Stimme seines Aibou wurde der Geist des Puzzles blass und fuhr erschrocken herum, während Bakura das Kinn auf die Knie gestützt hatte und das Spielbrett fixierte, so daß ihm die langen, weißen Haare über das Gesicht fielen.

„Ach..." Yami versuchte verzweifelt, die Fassung zu bewahren und eine adäquate Ausrede zu finden, die so nah an der Wahrheit lag, daß Yugi es ihm abkaufen würde. Im nächsten Augenblick fragte er sich allerdings ernsthaft, warum er seinen Hikari belügen sollte. Schließlich hatten sie nichts besprochen, was man hätte verbergen müssen. Zumindest er selbst nicht.

„Wir haben uns bloß unterhalten..." Na ja... das war zumindest nicht gelogen gewesen.

„Und die Schule steht noch? Das muß ich zu Hause im Kalender rot anstreichen", grinste Yugi seine dunkle Hälfte breit an.

/Kann ja wohl nicht angehen... Er WEIß, worüber wir geredet haben. Da wette ich drauf/

„Kann ja nichts wichtiges gewesen sein, wenn beide noch leben", grummelte Ryou emotionslos vor sich hin, voll und ganz damit beschäftigt, das was er trug nicht fallen zu lassen. Wortlos hielt er seiner dunklen Hälfte ein Holzschwert entgegen und ebenso wortlos griff Bakura danach und wagte einen Blick nach oben. Ryou ließ diverse Schläger und Seile fallen und griff dann nach einem Baseballschläger. Der Blick den der Grabräuber danach erntete, ließ ihn schwer schlucken und auf einmal war der Fußboden der Halle äußerst spannend.

„Seid bloß nicht ZU nett zueinander", murmelte Yugi eher zu sich als zu den beiden Weißhaarigen und ließ seinen Stapel ebenfalls zu Boden gleiten.

„Hier Yami, das sollte dir gefallen." Yugi grinste zuversichtlich. Er würde freiwillig Mathe büffeln, wenn diese Waffe dem einstigen Pharao nicht gefallen würde.

„Pfeil und Bogen? Cool!" Instinktiv griff Yami nach Köcher und Bogen, sah dann aber etwas zweifelnd zu seinem Hikari.

/Meinst du, ich kann damit umgehen/

/Also... wenn meine Geschichtslehrerin auch nur ansatzweise recht hatte, war das die wichtigste Fernkampfwaffe im alten Ägypten... Seit wann bist du so unsicher/ Yugi fixierte seinen Yami irritiert. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf als Zeichen, daß Yugi seine Worte vergessen sollte und grinste zuversichtlich. Das wäre doch gelacht, wenn er sich von einem Stück Holz den Mut nehmen lassen würde.

Yugi selbst griff nach einem Hockeyschläger und rückte etwas an dem Seil, daß er sich mehrfach schräg um die Schulter gewickelt hatte. Auf Yamis fragenden Blick hin grinste er breit.

„Wer weiß... vielleicht müssen wir noch bergsteigen. Schaden kann's auf keinen Fall. Und jetzt lasst uns weitermachen..." Mit plötzlich grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck griff er nach den Würfeln, die Yami ihm hinhielt und ließ sie mit Wucht übers Spielbrett sausen.

Dann materialisierte sich zum wiederholten Male der Rätseltext in dem onyxfarbenen Glas auf der Spielfeldmitte.

„Was auch immer euch gejagt, woran auch immer ihr verzagt, gebt acht es kommt zu euch zurück, da hilft euch auch nicht euer Glück!"

„Klingt ja äußerst kreativ", murrte Bakura und spitzte die Ohren. Ein leises Fauchen ließ Yugi sofort erstarren.

„Ausgerechnet das Viech...", sein plötzlich aschfahles Gesicht drehte sich zur Seite und fast direkt hinter sich nahm er so grade noch aus den Augenwinkeln das Funkeln zweier Raubtieraugenpaare wahr. Ein plötzliches Knurren ließ die gesamte Gruppe herumfahren und auf den Leoparden blicken, der jetzt zum direkten Sprung auf Yugi ansetzte. Instinktiv griff alles zu den „Waffen" und stob auseinander, während das Tier aufgrund der fliehenden Beute die Orientierung verlor und verwirrt einen nach den Anderen fixierte. Dann registrierte seine feine Nase den frischen Geruch von Blut und taxierte somit instinktiv die leichteste – da verletzte – Beute: Yugi.

Knurrend und an den Boden gepresst lauerte der Leopard seine Beute an. Die Seiten der Schnauze vibrierten mit dem Knurren des Tieres und die Schwanzspitze zuckte nervös, während sich die zu groß geratene Katze langsam an ihr Opfer heranpirschte.

Yugi schluckte schwer und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Angreifer. Diesmal würde er sicher treffen.

In dem Moment als das Tier zum Sprung ansetzte, bohrte sich ein Pfeil direkt vor seine Schnauze.

„Verzieh dich, Katze! Du kriegst meinen Aibou nicht!", donnerte Yamis Stimme durch die Halle. Das Tier funkelte ihn bösartig an und schenkte seinem Bedroher ein lautes Fauchen. Yugi starrte seinen dunklen Gegenpart fassungslos an. Er hatte ja vermutet, daß Yami die Handhabung eines Bogens leicht fallen würde, aber daß er so perfekt damit umging war verblüffend. Folglich starrten nicht nur er, sondern auch Ryou und Bakura den Pharao verdutzt an.

Die magentafarbenen Augen fixierten den Leoparden stählern. Der Körper zeigte ebenso eine Spannung wie der Bogen den er gespannt hielt, bereit den nächsten Pfeil auf die Jagd zu schicken. Unsicher zuckten die Ohren des Tieres und es machte einen Schritt auf die plötzliche Bedrohung zu, um zu zeigen, daß es sein Futter nicht aufgeben würde.

Yamis Antwort kam sofort und mit einem schnellen Sirren zwischen die Pfoten der Raubkatze. Das war zuviel für das Tier und es nahm reiß aus um sich woanders eine leichtere Beute zu suchen. Erleichtert ließ Yami den Bogen sinken.

„Das war knapp...", seufzte er und wischte sich die Schweißperlen von der Stirn, während Yugi ihn erleichtert umarmte und in höchsten Tönen lobte.

„Guter Schuss", bemerkte Bakura knapp. „Ich bin dran..." Damit griff er zu den Würfeln, hielt jedoch abrupt inne, als er etwas aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm.

„Hast du ein Problem damit, Kleiner?" Der wütende Blick, den er Ryou verpasste, ließ ihm beinahe das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Doch dann gewann seine Wut wieder überhand.

„Wieder mal typisch! Seit du hier mit Körper rumläufst, hast du nichts als diesen ´Spaß´ an dem verrückten Spiel im Kopf! Aber hier geht's um mehr. Wir könnten dabei alle draufgehen, verdammt!"

„Genau deswegen will ich so schnell wie möglich fertig werden. Und wenn ich dabei noch Spaß haben kann, um so besser! Und jetzt setz dich auf deinen Hintern und HÖR AUF ZU NERVEN!"

Bakuras Augen funkelten so drohend, daß Ryou die Hand seiner dunklen Hälfte mit den Würfeln darin instinktiv losließ und einen Schritt zurücktrat. Er schluckte schwer, um die aufkommenden Verzweiflungstränen zu unterdrücken und starrte zu Boden.

Verdammter Bengel... wie schafft er es nur, daß ich sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen habe? Hoffentlich hab ich das hier bald hinter mit, damit alles wieder beim Alten ist...

Bakura gab es sich selbst gegenüber nicht gerne zu und zeigen würde er es so oder so niemals, aber mit den rechten Mitteln würde sein Hikari ihn leichtens um den Finger wickeln. Reines Glück für ihn, daß dieser das weder wusste, noch jemals wagen würde, es zu versuchen.

„Lass uns einfach fertig spielen", grummelte der Grabräuber schließlich in einem fast schon sanften Ton, der der sonst eher keifenden Stimmlage einen betörenden Unterton gab. Er setzte sich wieder an seinen Platz und drehte seinen Kopf halb in Richtung Ryou, wie um ihn zum sich hinsetzen aufzufordern.

Mit einem hörbaren Seufzer lies sich Ryou auf die Knie nieder, legte die Hände auf die Oberschenkel und fixierte das Spielbrett höchst konzentriert. Dann nickte er leicht mit dem Kopf und mit einem undeutbaren „Hrmpf" ließ Bakura die Würfel rollen.

„Er jagt bei Tag und nie in der Nacht. Und nun gib acht, wirst du zu Gott oder Dämon gemacht?"

Fast schon amüsiert fixierte der Grabräuber den Text.

„Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, daß ich den falschen Reim abgekriegt habe..."

Yamis einzige Reaktion war ein leicht amüsierter Blick, ansonsten würdigte er dem Spruch keine weitere Beachtung. Ansonsten war dieses Streitgespräch ja bei beiden höchst beliebt – die Streitfrage, ob ein Pharao nun gottgleich war, oder doch eher eine Plage für seine Untergebenen. Nicht, daß Yami wirklich ernsthaft darüber stritt. Es interessierte ihn weniger, ob es so war, aber die Tatsache, daß Bakura sich da so herrlich reinsteigern konnte, machte es schwer, nicht den fiesen Arsch raushängen zu lassen.

Doch für solche Plänkeleien hatten sie heute keine Zeit. Immerhin hatte sich die Lösung vom aktuellen Rätsel noch nicht gezeigt und das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten.

Unvermittelt hallte ein markerschütternder Schrei durch den großen Saal und ein menschenartiger Schatten stürzte sich über die Brüstung, einen langen Jagdspeer in den Händen haltend. Die Gruppe sah gebannt zu, wie der Schatten eine Art Salto in der Luft machte und sich dann wie im Angriff spannte. Nur einen Herzschlag später bohrte sich der hölzerne Speer links von Bakura in den Boden, der sich instinktiv zur Seite geworfen hatte und sich nun mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Entsetzen seinem Angreifer Aug in Aug gegenüber sah.

Noch bevor Kura reagieren konnte, schoss etwas durch die Luft in Richtung Kopf des Eingeborenen, der sofort bewusstlos zu Boden ging. Irritiert wand er den Blick von dem Bewusstlosen Angreifer ab und starrt Ryou fassungslos an, der allem Anschein nach mit dem Baseballschläger voll durchgezogen hatte und ihn jetzt überlegen angrinste.

„WENN dir einer das Fell über die Ohren zieht, bin ich das."

* * *

SO bis jetzt sind alle einstimmig für ein SA-Ende, also werd ich das auch schreiben

Gefällt mir selber auch besser, kann ja nicht ewig Andeutungen bringen und euch dann im Regen stehen lassen ;)

Es kann allerdings sein, daß es ein wenig länger dauert als gewohnt, in meinem engsten Bekanntenkreis gibts nämlich einen Umzug und der hat leider Vorrang /


	9. Finales Chaos

9. Kapitel

Mit einem fassungslosen Blick starrte Bakura den Baseballschläger direkt neben seinem Kopf an, der immer wieder ungeduldig an den Turnschuh seines Hikari tippte. Das breite Grinsen eben dieses Hikaris versuchte der Grabräuber geflissentlich zu übersehen, als er sich wieder aufsetzte und seinen Angreifer genauer beäugte.

„DER ist k.o. ... Superschlag Ryou!" Yugi hockte neben den bewusstlos am Boden liegenden Eingeborenen und zeigte Ryou den hoch erhobenen Daumen, während Yami hinter ihm eher den Eindruck machte, als wolle er seinen Aibou am liebsten unter den Arm nehmen und möglichst weit von dieser potentiellen Gefahr wegtragen.

Kopfschüttelnd drehte sich Bakura wieder zurück, nur um festzustellen, daß ihn sein Hikari zuckersüß anlächelte – und zwar haargenau 10cm vor seiner eigenen Nase! Die Situation kam ihm gefährlich bekannt vor, nur war sie diesmal völlig verquer und behagte dem Grabräuber _gar_ nicht.

Zu allem Überfluss änderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck fast schon lasziv, als Ryou die Augen halb schloss und mit leicht geöffneten Lippen näher kam. Bakuras Augen weiteten sich in blanker Panik.

„Jetzt schuldest du _mir _etwas", flüsterte der sonst so ruhige Junge seiner dunklen Hälfte in einer gefährlich zweideutigen Tonlage ins Ohr. Dieser hätte schwer geschluckt, wenn er auch nur noch einen Tropfen Spucke im Mund gehabt hätte, und so sah er ohne zu schlucken dabei zu, wie sein ‚Licht' von diesem beängstigenden Extrem wieder in seine alte Rolle verfiel und mit dem typisch unschuldigen Lächeln zu Yugi herübersah.

„Leute lasst uns schnell weiterspielen. Mit etwas Glück könnte jetzt jeder der als nächstes dran ist, dieses verfluchte Spiel beenden." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, griff er nach dem Arm seines Freundes und zog diesen zum Spielbrett zurück.

Ein leises Chuckeln erklang hinter dem völlig verstörten Grabräuber.

„Na? Hat dich dein Hikari bei den E..."

„KLAPPE!" schnitt Bakura dem Pharao vor plötzlich aufsteigender Wut kochend das Wort ab. Dieser honorierte den Ausbruch mit einem mitfühlenden Schultertätscheln, wobei er sich sein Kichern hart zu unterdrücken bemühte.

„Wie ich dir sagte, Grabräuber, wir reifen aneinander... Und nun hoch mit dir, daß wir das hier endlich hinter uns bringen. Danach kannst du dich wieder vor ihm in deinem Ring verkriechen..."

„WER SAGT, DAß ICH DAS TUE! Bakura stand wie ein geölter Blitz mit einem Mal Aug in Aug mit dem Pharao und ließ ein wütendes Knurren hören, welches Yami jedoch nur lässig mit einem Schulterzucken zur Kenntnis nahm. Mit einem „Dann ist's ja gut..." ließ er Bakura stehen und setzte sich zu Yugi.

Seufzend schüttelte der Grabräuber noch einmal den Kopf, griff nach dem Speer, der noch in der Erde steckte und schleuderte ihn achtlos beiseite, bevor er sich – äußerst schlecht gelaunt – im Schneidersitz zum Rest der Gruppe gesellte. Ein kritischer Blick nach hinten zeigte ihm, daß sein letztes Rätsel noch immer völlig betäubt am Boden lag. Dann wandte er sich wieder der Gruppe zu.

„Was ist?" Die plötzliche, angespannte Stille irritierte Bakura fast noch mehr, als alles andere vorher. Nur war seine Verwirrtheitsskala anscheinend schon ganz oben angekommen.

Yugi sah als erster vom Spielfeld auf.

„Wenn Ryou eine 12 würfelt, ist das Spiel vorbei..."

Höchst konzentriert, ließ dieser noch während Yugis Erklärung die Würfel ins Spielbrett sausen, nur um die Würfel schließlich mit einer 3 und einer 5 zurückgrinsen zu lassen.

Außer Ryous enttäuschtem Seufzer war nichts zu hören. Selbst Bakura zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Der Gegner wird stärker, das Risiko zu viel. Es ist besser ihr beendet jetzt das Spiel" 

„Klingt wie: ihr seid zu gut, also mache ich das Spiel schwerer", kommentierte Yami trocken und im gleichen Moment begann es von der Decke zu tropfen und nur wenige Augenblicke darauf regnete es allen ernstes innerhalb der Schule.

„Ehm, ich mag mich zwar irren, aber stand die Schule nicht in einer Senke? Wir sollten vielleicht eine höhere Spielebene ansteuern..." überlegte Bakura laut und die Augen aller wanderten zur Treppe hinüber, die in den ersten Stock führte.

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen flog im Naturwissenschaftstrakt eine Tür aus den Angeln und ein Kriechen hallte ihnen lautstark entgegen.

„Wir sollten den Vorschlag schnellstens in die Tat umsetzen denke ich", entschloss sich Yami, griff mit einer Hand seinen Aibou am Kragen und mit der anderen das Spiel am Boden und steuerte auf die Treppe zu.

Noch bevor sie die Hälfte der Strecke hinter sich hatten, holten baumstammdicke Ranken sie ein und schlängelten sich an den Säulen empor, die die Decke hielten. Einige kleinere Ableger schlangen sich um die Lampen und nur Sekunden später stand die vierköpfige Truppe in totaler Finsternis, während ihnen das Wasser schon bis über die Knöchel ging.

„Tastet euch vorsichtig vor! Wir müssen unbedingt eine Etage höher!" Yugi und Ryou übernahmen die Führung, da sie den Weg zur Treppe zumindest instinktiv auswendig konnten und nach einigem Stolpern erreichten sie die Stufen.

„Na prima... und jetzt würfeln wir im Dunkeln weiter?" Bakuras Stimme klang mehr als angepisst über die ganze Situation. Aber er hatte die Frage noch nicht ganz zuende gestellt, als direkt hinter ihm ein unheimliches Glühen einsetzte. Mit fassungslosem Gesichtsausdruck drehte er sich herum und starrte die Blüte hinter ihm an, die locker einen Meter Durchmesser hatte und ein schwaches, fluoreszierendes Licht ausstrahlte.

Nach und nach tauchten diese Blüten an verschiedenen Stellen an den Ranken auf und legten die gesamte Umgebung in ein dämmriges Licht, daß zumindest ausreichte, um die Umgebung klar erkennen zu können.

„Na, wenigstens sind diese Ranken so zu etwas Nütze", murmelte Yami vor sich hin und klappte das Spielbrett wieder auf, um seinen Zug zu machen.

Das grüne Schimmern seines Rätsels zauberte schaurige Schatten auf sein Gesicht, als er es laut vorlas.

„Als Götter verehrt, durch Nisten vermehrt, zieht es sein Opfer herab, in sein nasses Grab." 

Ein lautes Platschen riss alle aus ihren Überlegungen und Sekunden später lugten vier Köpfe vorsichtig über das umwucherte Geländer der 1. Etage. Zunächst sahen sie nichts als das unruhige Wasser, das der mittlerweile nur noch nieselnde Monsun hereingetragen hatte. Allerdings musste es mittlerweile hüfthoch stehen. Das nächste, was die Gruppe im Halbdunkel dort unten ausmachen konnte waren glitzernde Schuppen die wild im Kreis schwammen und sich aneinander rieben. Im nächsten Moment klatschten Wasserfontänen an die Wände der Halle und ein drohendes, einem Knurren ähnlichen Geräusch hallte von allen Seiten zurück.

„Pharao, du hast ein unglaubliches Talent... Das sind Nilkrokodile. Mindestens sechs Stück und ganz eindeutig gereizt und hungrig", stellte Bakura halblaut fest.

„Und sie sind die größten Krokodile, die es zur jetzigen Zeit gibt soweit ich weiß..." fügte Ryou tonlos hinzu. Die Begeisterung über diese neue Plage war ihm jedoch überdeutlich anzusehen.

„Aber immerhin sind sie da unten, oder?" Konterte Yami, darum bemüht, der Gruppe etwas Mut zuzusprechen. Die beiden weißhaarigen Jungen sahen ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ähm, ich will ja die Hoffnungen nicht im Keim ersticken Leute, aber können Krokodile eigentlich Treppensteigen?" Yugis Miene zeigte eindeutig, daß er doch ernsthaft daran zweifelte, daß sie das nicht konnten. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer griff Yami nach Pfeil und Bogen und legte sich beides um die Schultern.

„Was hast du vor?" Der Blick, den Yugi auf seine Frage bekam, beantwortete die Frage im Grunde schon und sorgte dafür, daß sich das Gefühl von Sorge in Richtung Panik verlagerte.

„Ich habe sie gewürfelt, also halte ich sie auch auf", schlussfolgerte Yami ohne jegliche emotionale Regung zu zeigen.

„Dann komme ich mit!" konterte der Hikari bestimmt.

„Und wer spielt dann weiter? Keine Sorge Aibou, ich will da unten bestimmt keinen Zweikampf riskieren. Ich bleibe in Reichweite... Und nun sieh zu, daß ihr das Spiel beendet, okay?" Der Pharao setzte einen seiner Blicke auf, denen man einfach nicht widersprechen konnte.

Zweifelnd biss sich Yugi auf die Unterlippe. Er wollte nicht, daß Yami etwas zustieß. Anderseits hatte er in sofern recht, daß jeder von ihnen nun die Chance auf einen Zieleinlauf hatte – und somit auf ein Ende dieses zum Leben erwachten Albtraums. UND es bedeutete, daß danach alles wieder so sein würde wie vor Beginn des Spiels. Dieser letzte Gedanke ließ Yugi schwer schlucken, denn vermutlich sah er Yami das letzte Mal mit eigenem Körper bevor das Spiel am Ende alles wieder in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand versetzte...

Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus umarmte er seine dunkle Hälfte fest und hauchte ihm schließlich einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wehe du lässt dich fressen", drohte Yugi mit leicht geröteten Wangen, während Yami ihn zunächst nur irritiert anstarrte. Dann schlich sich ein undeutbares Lächeln auf seine Züge.

„Ich doch nicht. Bis gleich, Aibou." Mit diesen Worten zwinkerte er Yugi zuversichtlich zu und stieg schließlich die eckig gewundene Treppe halb hinab, um nach den Krokodilen Ausschau zu halten.

‚Ich fass es nicht', ging es Yugi schlagartig durch den Kopf. ‚Hab ich das eben wirklich getan?' Er schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn und verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, daß er sich von Jonouchi dieses impulsive Handeln anscheinend etwas ZU intensiv abgeguckt hatte.

Er holte ein- zweimal Luft und huschte schließlich schleunigst zum Spielbrett zurück und würfelte.

„Halte durch, du darfst nicht wanken, gleich fängt der Boden an zu schwanken." 

Wie im Einklang rissen die drei verbliebenen Freunde entsetzt die Augen auf und sprangen vom Boden auf, als dieser auch schon seicht zu rütteln begann.

„Wieso würfelt ihr ständig solch gefährliche Dinge?" fluchte Bakura lautstark vor sich hin, während er das Spielbrett griff.

„Keine Zeit fürs Fluchen", keuchte Ryou entsetzt und packte seine dunkle Hälfte am Handgelenk, um ihn in den nächstbesten Türrahmen zu zerren.

Währenddessen verstärkte sich das Beben und direkt vor Yugis Füßen begann sich ein Riss seinen Weg zu bahnen und die Erschütterung ließ ihn zurück taumeln und zu Boden stürzen.

Im gleichen Moment hallte von etwas tiefer gelegen ein ungehaltener Fluch hinauf.

„Was zum Henker ist jetzt wieder!"

Eilig kämpfte Yugi um sein Gleichgewicht und darum, schnellstmöglich die Treppe zu erreichen.

„Yami! Komm schnell hoch! Ich fürchte, ich hab ein Erdbeben gewürfelt!"

„Du hast WAS!" Die Stimme überschlug sich fast während der Frage und ging nahtlos in ein Fluchen über, als der Boden stärker erzitterte und bereits deutlich sichtbare Zeichen zu erkennen waren, daß die Treppe diese Belastung nicht mehr lange aushalten würde.

Höchst konzentriert nahm Yami zwei Stufen gleichzeitig, um noch rechtzeitig vor dem bevorstehenden Einsturz die ‚Zeitbombe' zu verlassen, doch die bisher stärkste Erschütterung fegte ihn gnadenlos von den Füßen und ließ die Treppe unter ihm langsam Stück für Stück wie morsches Holz nachgeben.

In dem Moment wo er instinktiv nach dem Geländer griff, stürzte die untere Hälfte endgültig in sich zusammen und verursachte dort ein gewaltiges Platschen, gefolgt von aggressiv klingenden Drohgebärden der Krokodile.

/Jetzt sind die Viecher mir auch unheimlich/ dachte Yami bei sich als die Krokodile sich unter ihm zu versammeln schienen. Zu allem Überfluß schien der Regen wieder zuzunehmen, denn das Wasser unten in der Halle begann wieder anzusteigen und der Pharao spürte, wie seine Finger nach und nach von dem nassen, immer glitschiger werdenden Metall rutschten.

Ein erschrockenes Keuchen zog seine Aufmerksamkeit nach oben und er fluchte kurz auf, als ihm die Regentropfen die Sicht nahmen. Als das Brennen in Yamis Augen von den Wassertropfen nachließ, öffnete er sie einen Spalt breit und sah wieder nach oben – nur um geschockt festzustellen, daß seinen Hikari anscheinend der Wahnsinn gepackt hatte, da er grade dabei war, die Überreste der Treppe hinabzuklettern.

„AIBOU! Was soll das?" Ein kleineres Rütteln am Gebäude schüttelte das Geländer wie einen Ast im Wind und Yami konzentrierte sich erschrocken erst einmal darauf, nicht endgültig abzurutschen, sondern einen festeren Griff zu bekommen. Dann fokussierte er seinen Blick wieder auf Yugi, der während der Erschütterung ebenfalls keine Regung getan hatte.

„Kletterst du wohl wieder hoch!" Die karmesinfarbenen Augen verengten sich ärgerlich und Yami legte so viel Befehl in seinen Tonfall, wie er in seiner Situation zustande brachte. Allerdings klang es eher verzweifelt aufgrund der Tatsache, daß ihm die Anstrengung so langsam aber sicher die Luft nahm und die Taubheit in die Arme schießen ließ.

„Nein, werde ich nicht", konterte Yugi entschieden und die amethystfarbenen Augen schimmerten trotzig. Noch bevor Yami etwas erwidern konnte, zog er etwas an dem Seil, daß er vorhin mitgenommen und sich jetzt um die Hüfte und oben an das Geländer gebunden hatte. Es rutschte ein Stück nach und Yugi kletterte weiter vorsichtig die brüchigen Überreste der Treppe hinab, bis er fast auf eine Armeslänge an seine dunkle Hälfte herangekommen war.

Dann schätzte er die Situation kritisch ab und sah schließlich zu Yami herüber.

„Wie stehen die Chancen, daß du es schaffst mir deine Hand zu reichen?

„Eher schlecht, schätze ich", seufzte Yami angestrengt und sog im nächsten Moment scharf die Luft ein, als das im Freien baumelnde Geländer etwas nachgab.

Yugi zog konzentriert die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah sich hastig um, nur um festzustellen, daß er von keiner Seite nah genug an Yami herankam, um nach ihm greifen zu können. Ein frustriertes Fluchen entwich seinen Lippen, was seine dunkle Hälfte trotz der misslichen Situation zu einem Smirken bewegte.

„Du fluchst?"

„Hey... ganz so unschuldig bin ich nun auch nicht", gab Yugi leicht gereizt zurück, dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf seine ‚Rettungsleine' und er schätzte die verbliebene Länge ab. Dann fokussierte er wieder die Stelle, an der sich Yami an das Geländer klammerte und ein entschlossenes Glimmen schlich sich in seine Augen. Im gleichen Moment bekam Yami eine Ahnung davon, was sein Hikari vor hatte.

„Aibou? Du hast nicht zufällig das vor, was ich denke?" Die einzige Antwort, die er bekam war ein fast schon schelmisches Grinsen, bevor Yugi die erste Hand an das Geländer legte. Es knartschte leicht, hielt dem provisorischen Druck, den er darauf ausübte aber stand.

„AIBOU!"

Den warnenden Tonfall in Yamis Stimme ignorierend, holte er zweimal tief Luft, legte beide Hände um den kalten, nassen Stahl und ließ sich langsam in den Abgrund sinken, um nicht zu viel Bewegung in den Stahl zu bringen.

Den entsetzten Blick seiner dunklen Hälfte erwiderte er mit einem breiten Grinsen bevor er sich langsam das Stück zu Yami herüberhangelte.

„Aibou, du bist verrückt", kommentierte dieser und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und wie ging dein Plan weiter?" fragte Yami neugierig, als Yugi keine Anstalten machte, weitere Anweisungen zu geben.

„Ehm..."

„Sag nicht, soweit warst du noch nicht..." Ungläubige, rotschimmernde Augen starrten seinen Counterpart an.

„Doch schon... aber irgendwie ist es schon schwierig mich selbst zu halten... Also müssen wir Plan B nehmen..."

„Und Plan B ist? Ich häng mich bei dir an und wir pendeln aus, bis wir das Seil hochklettern können?"

Yugi blinkte Yami verwirrt an, bis dieser irritiert blinzelte und mit leichtem Entsetzen feststellte, daß er soeben allem Anschein nach Plan B enttarnt hatte.

„Bei RA!"

„Eine andere Möglichkeit haben wir kaum, also komm schon..." In diesem Moment schien die Hölle loszubrechen, als überall um sie herum durch den stärksten Schub des Erdbebens größere Brocken von Wänden und Decken fielen. Mit weitem Entsetzen sahen beide zu, wie der Teil vom ersten Stock langsam gen Boden sank, an dem der letzte Rest der Treppe hing.

In der Sicherheit des Türrahmens sahen sowohl Bakura als auch Ryou mit Entsetzen, daß Yugi sich mitten im Erdbeben dazu anschickte, sich zu Yami die Treppe hinabzuseilen. Einen warnenden Schrei von Ryou ignorierte er geflissentlich und stieg - mit einem selbstsicheren Zwinkern zu den Beiden herüber - die Überreste der Treppe hinab.

„Das ist doch Wahnsinn", flüsterte Ryou fassungslos, bevor ihm klar wurde, daß er vermutlich nur bedingt anders gehandelt hätte.

Mit einem Fluchen trat Bakura wieder auf die freie Fläche hinaus und ignorierte seinen Hikari geflissentlich, der auf ihn einredete, daß es nach den Sicherheitsübungen in der Schule in den Türrahmen am sichersten war.

„Wir können nicht ewig warten, Hikari" knurrte er knapp und blieb mitten auf einer dicken Ranke stehen, die sich über den Boden gestreckt hatte.

„Das ist ein guter Platz... die Ranke wird so bald nicht einstürzen..." Bakura klappte die Deckel auseinander und griff nach den Würfeln. Sein Ergebnis war nicht zufriedenstellend.

„Beim Würfeln nicht zu mogeln bringt aber auch gar keine Vorteile", murrte er frustriert und las das Rätsel vor.

„_Fehlt dir eine helfende Hand, gib acht, wir haben acht davon mitgebracht."_

„Spinnen", flüsterte Ryou mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Bakura starrte seinen Hikari an und grinste dann breit. „Gut geraten."

Ryou schüttelte nur den Kopf und deutete hinter Bakura, wo den ganzen Gang entlang im Moment des Rätsels Spinnenweben aufgetaucht waren. Und in der Mitte dieser gewobenen Netze saß eine riesige Spinne, die die beiden Jungen noch überragte.

Fluchend trat Bakura einen Schritt zurück als ihn ein plötzlicher Kampfschrei von der Seite mitten im Schritt innehalten ließ. In vollem Lauf preschte der Krieger aus seinem vorigen Rätsel in den Geist des Millenniumsringes, dem die Überraschung ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Die Begleiterscheinung dieses Aufpralls nahm Ryou mit einem Zucken wahr. Wenn er sich nicht sehr verhört hatte, mussten einige Rippen dem entgegenkommenden Angreifer nachgegeben haben. Und Bakura war deutlich anzusehen, daß er seit längerem von Schmerzen dieser Art verschont geblieben war. Zumindest die letzten 3000 Jahre lang...

(1)

Mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen beobachtete Ryou, wie sein Gegenpart den Angreifer mit einer Mischung aus Schmerz und Überraschung anstarrte. Dann änderte sich der Ausdruck und die Kampfeslust stieg in die Emotionen mit ein und gewann die Überhand. Mit einer gewaltigen Anstrengung stieß er den Eingeborenen aus dem Spiel zurück und folgte ihm direkt, so daß ein Gerangel entstand, das beide immer weiter in Richtung der Netze trieb.

Noch während Ryou eine Warnung zurief, gab es eine weitere, ziemlich starke Erschütterung und beide Kontrahenten landeten in den klebrigen Fäden der Spinne, die auch sogleich ihren massigen Körper in Bewegung zu setzen begann, um ihre frisch eingetroffene Beute einzuspinnen.

„Ryou! Du musst würfeln!" Bakura zerrte mit aller Kraft an den Fäden, verstrickte sich dadurch aber nur noch tiefer in der haftenden Falle.

Verzweifelt schüttelte Ryou den Kopf, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Dann hastete er über den bröckeligen Boden zum Spiel herüber, wo seine dunkle Hälfte vor dem überraschenden Angriff gestanden hatte, und ergriff die Würfel. Sein Blick erfasste das Spielfeld und blieb an seiner Figur haften. Nur noch vier Felder bis zum Ziel. Die Chancen standen zwar gut, doch das Spiel hatte sie schon öfter böse überrascht. Und wenn er es nicht schaffte, war Yami wieder dran... Skeptisch sah er zu der Stelle herüber, wo Yugi sich noch vor wenigen Augenblicken abgeseilt hatte und stellte entsetzt fest, daß die letzte Erschütterung den Rest der Treppe und einen guten Teil der ersten Etage mit sich in die Tiefe gerissen hatte. Und von seinem Blickfeld aus konnte er nicht erkennen, ob die zwei dort unten überhaupt in der Lage waren zu würfeln.

Bedenken stiegen auf und ließen Ryou an sich zweifeln. Ihr aller Leben hing an einem seidenen Faden – und eben diesen hielt wie es aussah ausgerechnet er in Händen!

Verzweifelt versuchte Bakura weiterhin, sich von dem ekligen, klebrigen Zeug zu befreien das sich um Arme, Beine und sonst noch überall hin geschlungen hatte. Schließlich gab er es auf und hoffte, daß sein Hikari dem Grauen jetzt ein Ende setzen würde. Zu seiner Überraschung aber hockte dieser vor dem Brett, hielt die Würfel in der zittrigen Faust und starrte auf eben diese.

‚Was zum Henker macht der da eigentlich?' Schoß es ihm wütend durch den Kopf und tat seinen Unmut laut kund.

„HEY! Würdest du jetzt ENDLICH diese VERDAMMTEN Würfel werfen! So schwer kann's nicht sein!"

In dem Atemzug, in dem ihn Ryou mit glasigem, resignierten Blick ansah, wünschte er sich, er hätte einfach den Mund gehalten. Er konnte die Selbstzweifel seines Gegenparts spüren und Kuras große Klappe hatte die ganze Situation noch gesteigert wie es aussah.

Verärgert biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. Er war mit Sicherheit kein guter Partner, das hatte er von vornherein gewusst. Und nun auch abermals grandios bewiesen.

Anstatt seinen Gegenpart zu unterstützen, verunsicherte er ihn noch mehr. Zum allerersten Mal beneidete der Grabräuber den Pharao um die Art, wie er scheinbar mühelos mit dem kleinen Naivling eine perfekte Einheit bildete.

Als hätte ihm einer die Lösung vor die Nase gehalten, begann sich eine Lösung in ihm anzubahnen. Wie hatte der Pharao gesagt? Sie würden aneinander lernen? Was würde Ryou wohl in so einer Situation tun?

Er würde sicherlich in seiner ruhigen und sanften Art Mut zusprechen...

Bakuras Mimik schwebte irgendwo zwischen ‚unmöglich' und ‚so tief sinke ich nicht'.

Doch der sich nähernde Spinnenkörper war durchaus ein überzeugendes Argument.

/Hikari/

Ryou blinzelte ein paar mal verwirrt, bis er die Stimme zuzuordnen schien und überrascht aufsah. Es schien schon eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, daß er die Stimme seines Yamis über den Link vernommen hatte... und damals war es völlig anders als jetzt gewesen. Der sanfte Ton machte ihn schon fast misstrauisch, wenn er sich nicht sicher gewesen wäre, daß durch den Link nichts im Verborgenen blieb.

/Zweifel nicht an dir. Ich weiß du kannst es schaffen.../

Das klang nun so gar nicht, nach seiner garstigen dunklen Hälfte, aber die Worte waren ehrlich und er spürte mit Sicherheit, daß Bakura sich alle Mühe gab, seine Geduld zu wahren und seinem Hikari Mut zuzusprechen. Ein äußerst eigenartiges Kribbeln befiel Ryous Magen bei dem Gedanken, dass sein Gegenpart sich um ihn sorgte. Nur konnte er es absolut nicht zuordnen und andere Dinge waren momentan wichtiger, darum schob er es beiseite.

/Aber... was ist wenn ich es NICHT schaffe/

Ryou war sich sicher, daß sein Gegenpart innerlich sein breitestes Grinsen aufsetzte, äußerlich blieb er jedoch völlig ruhig.

/Darüber machen wir uns dann Gedanken – jetzt lass die Dinger endlich fallen/

Und da ging die Geduld des Grabräubers dahin. Dennoch hatte er erreicht, wofür er über seinen Schatten gesprungen war, denn mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck ließ er die beiden elfenbeinfarbenen Kuben fallen. Sie prallten an den Kanten des Brettes ab und drehten sich auf ihren Spitzen. (2)

Der erste Würfel kam zum erliegen und zeigte dem nervösen Betrachter zwei Augen, doch während der zweite noch taumelte, spürte Ryou zwei schmerzende Einstiche an seiner Schulter und hörte zeitgleich den markerschütternden Schrei von Bakura, der außerstande war, seinem Licht zu helfen.

Die rehbraunen Augen - fast schon mehr überrascht als erschrocken – fixierten ungläubig die linke Schulter, in die sich soeben zwei riesige Fänge gebohrt hatten. Direkt über ihm kauerte eine riesenhafte Spinne und noch während er sich fragte, wie er auf die Idee gekommen war, daß es nur eine gäbe, fühlte Ryou wie sich die lähmende Wirkung des Giftes in seinen Arm ausbreitete und langsam auch in die anderen Körperteile zu kriechen begann.

In genau dieser Sekunde beendete der zweite Würfel seinen Tanz – und zeigte sechs ebenholzfarbene Punkte! Fast schon in Zeitlupe schob sich die Spielfigur vor, bis sie direkt auf dem gewölbten Glas zum Stehen kam und unter ihr das scheinbar grundlose Schwarz in einem hellen Grün erleuchtete, bis sich nach und nach Buchstaben formten. Doch Ryou wusste auch so, was gleich dort stehen würde. Er hoffte nur, daß er noch in der Lage sein würde, das Wort auszusprechen.

Er schluckte ein paar mal schwer, um die Trockenheit des Mundes abzuwehren und nahm sein letztes bisschen Kraft zusammen, als er das Wort aussprach, auf das sie alle so lange gewartet hatten.

„...Jumanji..."

Zunächst herrschte einfach nur Stille. Als wäre die Schule um sie herum in einem Vakuum gefangen, daß keine Geräusche duldete...

Dann schien die Hölle loszubrechen.

Alles um Ryou herum schien loszubrüllen, als stünde ihr Ende bevor und genaugenommen war genau das der Fall! Nach und nach wurden Spinnen, Eingeborener, Leopard, Ranken und was ihnen nicht noch alles vom Spiel auf den Hals gehetzt worden war wieder eingesaugt wie von einem gigantischen Kinder-Staubsauger, der kleine bunte Kügelchen aufsaugte.

Der unglaubliche Sog betraf zwar nur die Kreaturen aus dem Spiel aber der raue Wind der diese Aktion begleitete zerrte gewaltig an den Umrissen des schlanken Jungen, der nun direkt neben dem Spielbrett kauerte und regungslos darauf wartete, daß das Chaos ein Ende hatte.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit erstarb das Kreischen, Fiepen und Knurren und ließ nichts als Stille zurück.

„Ryou? Ist es vorbei?"

Das war eindeutig Yugis Stimme die ihn soeben angesprochen hatte. Ungläubig blinzelnd ließ Ryou die Hände sinken und sah sich irritiert um, nur um festzustellen, daß er auf dem hellen, flauschigen Teppich aus Yugis Zimmer hockte – direkt vor dem Spielebrett Jumanji auf dessen ‚Gesicht' vier umgeworfene Figuren und zwei Würfel verstreut lagen.

Instinktiv tastete er nach seiner Schulter, doch nicht mal das Hemd schien zerrissen.

„Es scheint vorbei zu sein... Wir haben es geschafft!" jauchzte Ryou begeistert und sprang auf die Beine. Kurz darauf schlugen die beiden Jugendlichen ihre Hände begeistert gegeneinander.

„Ich kann daran gar nichts lustiges finden", kam eine murrende Stimme aus einer dunklen Ecke und das eben noch so strahlende Gesicht von Ryou wurde zu einem fassungslosen Starren ins Leere.

„Kura?" Zweifelnd drehte er sich um und sah seiner dunklen Hälfte direkt in die Augen.

„Wer sonst? Und immer noch mit eigenem Körper", kommentierte er missmutig und kniff sich in den Arm. Dann knurrte er erneut frustriert, als ihm sein Hikari freudig um den Hals sprang und ihn einmal kurz, aber sehr fest drückte. Der Grabräuber wusste selbst nicht warum, aber er ließ es bereitwillig über sich ergehen.

„Also ich weiß nicht... mir gefällt die Vorstellung..." Yugi drehte sich entgeistert um und sah seinem Yami direkt in die karmesinfarbenen, leuchtenden Augen, von denen er geglaubt hatte, sie nach dem Spiel auf diese Art nicht mehr wieder zu sehen. Fassungslos blinzelnd tappste er auf Yami zu, die Augen nie von dessen Augen abwendend, die strahlten als würde er übers ganze Gesicht grinsen. Vor seinem Gegenpart angekommen, tippte er ihn kurz an.

„Du bist tatsächlich echt", flüsterte Yugi vor sich hin und schlang dann die arme um seine dunkle Hälfte um ihn fest zu drücken. Dabei verbarg er seine Freudentränen geschickt, indem er sein Gesicht in dessen Schulter einkuschelte.

Yami selbst barg seinen Hikari intuitiv in einer ebenso festen Umarmung und schloss einfach nur erleichtert die Augen.

Doch kurz darauf machte sich in Yugi Verwirrung breit und er löste sich wieder von seinem Yami. Sein kritischer Blick wanderte zum Brett, wo die Figuren noch immer reglos umherlagen und die Augenbrauen wanderten noch weiter zusammen.

„Aber... Wie geht das vor sich? Die Regeln besagen doch, dass ALLES wieder wie vor Spielbeginn sein würde..." Konsterniert drehte er sich wieder zu seinem Yami, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Wer weiß... Womöglich waren wir die ersten ‚Geister', die mit Jumanji gespielt haben...", grübelte Yami lauf vor sich hin, während Bakura ihn kritisch beäugte und sich langsam Wut auf seiner Mimik zeigte.

Ryou verdrehte innerlich die Augen und sah Yugi vielsagend an. Dieser blinzelte perplex zurück und ließ sich etwas weiter von seinem Yami wegziehen.

„3...2...1..." Ryou trat noch einen Schritt beiseite, um seinen Gegenpart nicht in den Weg zu geraten, als dieser auch schon schnurstracks auf Yami zusteuerte und diesen beim Kragen packte.

„PHARAO! Das ist alles DEINE Schuld!"

Verdattert blinzelte der angeklagte den tobenden Grabräuber an, bis er haltlos zu lachen anfing. Yugi sah seine dunkle Hälfte völlig entsetzt an. Seit er Yami kannte, hatte er ihn nie SO ausgelassen Lachen sehen. Er wurde etwas rot um die Nase, als er feststellte, dass es Yami ausgenommen gut stand.

„Was soll daran witzig sein?" fragte der Grabräuber entrüstet, als die beiden Hikaris schließlich in das erleichterte Lachen mit einstimmten.

Während die Gruppe sich ausgelassen freute und all der Stress und die Sorgen der letzten Stunden von ihnen abfielen, bemerkten sie weder die dunkle Gestalt, die am Fenster schwebte, noch daß sich das Spiel aufzulösen begann, nur um kurz darauf in den Händen der Gestalt wieder aufzutauchen.

„Ihr mögt die Prüfung bestanden haben... Doch das wahre Spiel beginnt jetzt erst überhaupt", höhnte die düstre Stimme, bevor die Gestalt ins Nichts verschwand aus der sie gekommen war und die unbedarften Jugendlichen ihrer kurzweiligen Freude überließ.

* * *

(1)Auf diese 3000 Jahre aus dem Manga bestehe ich, da kann die Serie tausendmal 5000 Jahre draus machen. Zu der Zeit waren die Ägypter grade dabei, die Hieroglyphen zu erfinden... Von einer Stadt wie Theben haben die da sicherlich noch nicht mal von geträumt. In diesem Punkt bin ich ebenso hartnäckig wie stur ;-)

(2) Wer es sich nicht vorstellen kann, besorge sich Band 7 vom Manga -

* * *

So... das ist nun das Ende dieser FF. Tut mir Leid, wenn ich die ShonenAi-Erwartungen nicht erfüllt haben sollte, aber beim schreiben starrt mich die GANZE Zeit der Yu-Gi-Oh Adventskalender vom letzten Jahr an und ich kam mir total blöd dabei vor so etwas zu schreiben / Für meine Fortsetzung hab ich mir mehr vorgenommen – und vor allem eindeutigeres... Aber die Story will erst mal durchstrukturiert sein, die Idee und grobe Handlung besteht bereits ;) /Neugier anfach/

Ich hoffe, dennoch, euch hat meine erste YGO-FF gefallen /verneigt sich tief vor ihren Lesern/ Hinterlasst mir doch eine abschließende kritische Meinung, ich würde mich sehr freuen -


End file.
